The torment of Akatsuki!
by Kirisaki Hisoka
Summary: Ch 4b akhirnya Update! Bagaimanakah kelanjutan kisah cinta ? Beast dan Belle? Silahkan baca sendiri karena Author sedang kena penyakit aku-akan-mati-kalau-kebanyakan-menulis-summary! Mind to review this little story of mine?
1. Chapter 1

**Title : The Torment of Akatsuki**

**Rating : T for language and a little(?) Sexual content on the later chapter**

**Summary : Seorang penghuni RSJ dari negeri Jamban Kirihara Hisoka yang lebih seneng dipanggil Author dan beberapa kroni-kroninya yang ga kalah gila bakal bikin Organisasi Ninja criminal kelas S a.k.a Akatsuki yang terkenal itu stress setengah idu dengan segudang dare dan game seru!! Orang sableng vs Organisasi abnormal!! Penasaran sama hasilnya?? Baca aja!!!**

**Warning : Gajhe stadium akut, lebay tingkat tinggi, kegilaan yang amat sangat, Bahasa Nano-nano, OOC, OC dan beberapa Cross-over chara!**

**Disclaimer : Kalo saya yang punya Naruto, Dijamin Naruto ga bakal laku!!!**

**(A/N : Hai para readers sekalian!!! Fanfic pertama Hisoka nih!!! Ini Fanfic yang tercipta berkat dukungan temen-temen komunitas saya yang menginginkan saya buat bikin fanfic gila buat meringankan beban mereka yang lagi dilanda bencana bernama Ulangan tengah semester!! Semoga kalian berhasil melewatinya tanpa harus dibacok sama guru-guru karena kalian remid minna-san!! Dan semoga kalian terhibur dan berhenti meneror saya!!! So, have fun and read!!!)**

**Chapter 1: The arrival of Uninvited guest!**

Pada suatu hari yang tidak normal bagi para anggota organisasi tidak normal bernama Akatsuki dengan anggota yang tidak normal pula… Para anggota Akatsuki sedang melakukan kegiatan yang tidak kalah abnormalnya dengan keabnormalan mereka…

**(*Anggota Akatsuki udah pada bawa senjata masing-masing buat ngebacok narator* Narator : "Woi, tunggu!!! Ini si Author yang nulis!!! Gue Cuma bacain!! Kalo mau bacok, bacok dia aja jangan gue!!! Lagian gue belom ngasih tau alesan Author kan buat manggil kalian Abnormal!")**

**Dei-Dei** = Ngapain lagi coba, si teroris (yang ngakunya seniman) berkelamin ganda alias banci kalo gak lagi maen sama tanah litanya?? Yah, kalo dia bikin yang berbentuk binatang yang kayak biasa dia bikin buat dijadiin senjata sih normal, tapi masalahnya yang dia bikin itu malah berbentuk Rhoma Irama dalam berbagai pose. Aduh, apa kata dunia coba kalo tiba-tiba banci taman lawang Akatsuki a.k.a Deidara beralih profesi jadi tukang action figure?? Kalo anime sih ga papa! Lah ini penyanyi dangdut?? Udah edan kali tuh anak!

**Itachi** = Tuh aki-aki masih anteng aja dengan meni-pedinya yang udah ga ketulungan lagi belepotannya gara-gara dia ngelakuinnya sambil pake masker timun di matanya – emang bisa ya??- untung aja yang ngeliat tampangnya saat ini itu para anggota Akatsuki yang udah biasa dan kebal ngeliat dia kayak gitu, coba yang ngeliat tampangnya saat ini tuh lansia, yang pastinya langsung epilepsi on the spot dan terancam mati kalo ga dikasih napas buatan dalam kurun waktu satu menit. – Sapa juga yang mau ngasih?? Kalo yang tampangnya secakep Christian Sugiono sih gue mau deh, lah ini kakek-kakek uzur or nenek-nenek peot! Ogah dah gue! – atau mungkin Sasuke yang pastinya bakal langsung operasi plastik, ganti nama terus kabur ke luar negeri gara-gara merasa malu ngeliat ulah kakaknya itu.

**Kisame** = Biasa, sebagai anak yang sayang saudara, dia lagi ngerumpi bareng sodara-sodaranya alias ikan-ikan yang makin lama makin bejibun aja itu di empang belakang Base Akatsuki, tapi yang bikin aneh itu kok bisa-bisanya Kisame apal seluruh nama-nama ikannya? Dibedain dari mananya coba? Orang kita aja suka susah buat bedain yang mana Kisame yang mana ikannya!

**Pein** = Masih mengurung diri di kamarnya tuh! Katanya sih lagi kerja, padahal tuh ketua bokep masih sibuk mantengin buku icha-icha tactics karangan tuh raja bokep (You know-who?) ampe matanya udah hampir katarak gara-gara kebanyakan baca tuh buku laknat, udah sambil cekikikan ala kuntilbapak lagi! – Aduh~! Kapan yah kira-kira dia bakal tobat?/-

**Konan** = Udah pada bisa nebak dong, wanita satu-satunya di Akatsuki ini lagi ngapain?? Yup! Apalagi kalo bukan bikin origami! Mulai dari kertas Koran, buku tulis, majalah playboy-nya Pein, sampe komik hard yaoi – Wei!!! Fujoshi kayak eike~! - yang udah bosen dia baca pun dijkadikan media buat bikin origami! Namun belakangan diketahui bahwa Konan udah bosen sama kertas dan sedang mencoba inovasi baru yaitu membuat origami dari kolor Pein! – Bujud! Kolor pacar lo juga lo korbanin??-

**Hidan** = Kaya Pein, dia juga masih mengurung diri di kamarnya, Cuma bedanya ni makhluk lagi ngelakuin ritual persembahan ga jelasnya buat dewa yang sama ga jelasnya itu, sambil komat-kamit baca surat Jashin yang katanya ada 8383 ayat itu – bujud! Kalo sebanyak itu kapan selesainya tuh ritual??- serta ayat meja, lemari, dprl (dan perabotan rumah lainnya,red).

**Kakuzu** = Si rentenir ini tentunya lagi ngitungin duitnya sambil maki-maki Hidan karena lagi-lagi Hidan ngelakuin ritual yang pastinya bakal menyebabkan darah muncrat ke mana-mana dan bakal makan biaya besar buat ngebersihinnya, abis itu dia mencat-mencat sendiri gara-gara dia lupa udah ngitung duitnya sampe mana. – Aduh, kakek! Mau lo itungin sampe berjuta-juta kali juga tuh duit ga bakal ada yang berani nyolong kok! Lagian siapa suruh lo cape-cape maki-maki Hidan kalo ga ada hasilnya? Wong Hidan masih adem ayem aja tuh di kamar!-

**Zetsu** = Lagi berantem ama kepribadiannya yang lain gara-gara beda pendapat buat nentuin bagian mana dari mayat bekas ritual Hidan kemaren yang mau dimakan duluan. Si item – emangnya kucing?? – pengennya makan tangannya duluan, katanya sih lagi ngidam – sejak kapan taneman hamil?? Lagian siapa yang berani ngehamilin Zetsu?!- sementara si putih – lo kata anjing??- tetep kekeuh mau makan kakinya duluan! Akhirnya terjadilah perang Zetsu yang udah gak terhitung lagi banyaknya antara blok hitam dan blok putih yang dari luar keliatan kaya orang kesambet gara-gara dia tereak-tereak sendiri. – Oalah, Zetsu, Zetsu! Tinggal makan aja kok repot?? Yang penting minumnya the botol sostro! (!?) –

**Tobi** = Anggota terautis, tergila, terlemot, dan termehek-mehek (!?) Akatsuki ini udah nongkrong dari subuh buat nonton 3 film kartun favoritnya itu loh! 3-Dora! Doraemon, Dora the explorer dan Doragon ball! – yang terakhir diplesetin dikit- padahal ntu-ntu film baru mulai jam 12 siang! Yah, pengen nonton sih ga papa mas, tapi yang bikin anggota Akatsuki yang laen kesel tuh sangking kebeletnya nonton, Tobi sampe ngumpetin remote TV di dalem celana dalemnya!! Gimana yang laen mau nonton coba kalo abis megang remotenya aja langsung kena Sipilis! – Hii~ Tobi! Yucks!!! –

**Sasori** = Yak, ini anggota yang terakhir! Seperti biasa si imut satu ini masih memasang wajah tanpa ekspresi dan cool-nya itu pas ngelakuin kegiatannya, maen Barbie aja kok pake jaim segala? Eh, bukan itu masalahnya! Tua-tua kok maen Barbie? MKKB tuh!!!

**( Dialog mode : On )**

**Author**: (Muncul entah dari mana sambil ketawa ala pahlawan bertopeng) "Tuh alesan gue! Bener kan kalo Lo semua emang abnormal!!! Hahahaha!!!"

**Akatsuki**: (Silent)

**Author**: "Napa lo pada? Ko pada diem?"

**Akatsuki**: (Still silent)

**Author**: (ikutan diem)

**Satu jam kemudian… **

**Akatsuki**: (still and still silent)

**Author**: (mulai kesel) "Wokeh! Bacok gue!!!"

**Akatsuki**: (langsung pada nyerang Author) "WUOH!!! HABISI DIA!!!"

**(Sfx : Gubrak! Brak-Bruk! Kompyang! Dhuar!! Meong! Mas basonya satu mas!)**

**Pein**: (Pierchingnya pada lepas sangking keselnya) "Siapa yang lo bilang ketawa kayak kuntilbapak hah?! Siapa?!

**Konan**: (ngelemparin kami-shuriken ke author dengan membabi buta gara-gara aibnya dibuka di depan pacarnya)

**Deidara**: (muka semerah tomat busuk) "EMANG KENAPA HAH?! GA BOLEH GITU KALO GUE SUKA BANG HAJI RHOMA IRAMA?! DIA ITU SENIMAN FAVORIT GUE TAU!!!" (Akatsuki yang laen + Author swt)

**Tobi**: (Berkata dengan muka innocent) "Ih~ Author-chan jahat deh! Tobi kan gak punya penyakit sipilis! Cuma AIDS kok!"

**(Sfx: Krik… Krik… Krik…)**

**Akatsuki minus Tobi**: (Muntah-muntah) "HIII!!!! AMIT-AMIT!!!"

**Author** : (ngorek kuping sambil tiduran di sofa ala Shikamaru) "Oi! Lo pada rebut amat sih daritadi! Gue mau tidur nih! Diem ngapa!"

**Akatsuki**: (Kaget sekaget-kagetnya orang yang kaget itu kaget ala sinetron indosiar)

**Kisame**: (Nunjuk-nunjuk Author pake kaki) "Ko lu bisa ada di sono?!"

**Kakuzu**: "Jadi yang kita serang apaan?!"

**Usagi**: (Muncul entah darimana sambil lari ke arah Akatsuki) "Teddy bear gue!!!" (Author + Akatsuki pun langsung nengok ke cowok berambut silver itu)

**Akatsuki minus Konan**: "Siapa lo??"

**Konan + Author**: (Berlari ke Usagi dengan tampang nepsong) "Kyaa!! Usami Akihiko!! Minta tanda tangan dong!!!" (Fangirl mode : On)

**Pein**: (cemburu tingkat akut) "KONAN!!! KAMU MAU SELINGKUH HAH?!" (Akatsuki yang laen pun swt lagi)

(Dialog mode : OFF)

Lalu setelah ngasih tanda tangan ke Author + Konan, cipika cipiki sama kedua fangirl itu, nangisin boneka teddy-nya yang ancur bareng Sasori (!?), ditarik Misaki yang munculnya juga entah darimana, akhirnya Usagi pun pulang ke alamnya.

"Udah mesra-mesraannya?" Kata Itachi dingin, kayaknya dia udah stress tuh soalnya keriputnya nambah dua kali lipat di wajah ganteng (tapi keriputan) nya itu.

"Napa kek?? Cemburu??" Kata Author sambil pasang tampang imut dan ngasih wink ke Itachi. Melihat ini Akatsuki cs langsung muntah air comberan – bosen darah mulu! –

"Mau… **Dilanjutin gak sih nih?!**" Kata Zetsu yang diiringi oleh anggukan dari Akatsuki yang laen minus Konan yang masih terbang ke langit ke tujuh setelah dicium sama Usagi.

"Oh? Ayo!!! Kalian pikir gue takut, hah?!" Kata Author kelewat pede sambil ngeluarin Zangetsu yang dia colong dari Si substitute Shinigami alias Ichigo subuh-subuh pas dia masih ngorok.

"Anak nyasar!!!" Teriak Akatsuki (minus Konan tentunya dan Sasori yang kelihatannya lagi berfikir keras sambil ngeliatin Author) sambil berlari ke Arah Author, dibelakangnya sudah terpasang background trio macan yang lagi joget.

"Or-Organisasi Abnormal!!!" Teriak Author sambil nahan tawa gara-gara background salah tempelnya Akatsuki, ia pun berlari ke arah Akatsuki sambil berlinang air mata – Gajhe!!! –

Namun, sesaat bibir Author dan bibir Pein (yang berdiri paling depan) bersentuhan – Mba, mba! Ga salah nulis nih???- Teriakan Sasori menghentikan mereka, "WOIII!!!"

"Apaan sih, Sas?! Ganggu aja lo! Tinggal dikit lagi kena tau!!" Kata Pein sewot, tapi setelah di death glare sama Konan yang telah sadarkan diri akibat teriakan Sasori, dia pun langsung nge-remark kata-katanya, "ee… maksud gue, dikit lagi kita mau berantem nih!!!"

"Nee! Kenapa sih Sasori no Danna, Un?" Tanya Deidara memecah atmosfer berat yang tercipta akibat Pein dan Konan itu.

"Nggak… gue cuma penasaran aja, ini anak… Darimana datengnya? Terus gimana caranya dia bisa tahu dimana markas kita dan kegiatan kita sehari-hari?!" Jelas Sasori, yang laen langsung bungkam alias diem, baru nyaho mereka!

"WAHAHAHA!!! Baru nyadar lo semua!! Ternyata bukan Cuma Abnormal! Otak lo juga dodol semua!!! WAHAHAHA!!!" Hina Author sambil ketawa ala Pahlawan bertopeng (lagi).

"Diem lo!! Lo tuh sebenarnya siapa sih!!! Ga ada angin ga ada ujan, tiba-tiba lo muncul entah darimana terus ngehina kita lagi!!" Teriak Hidan ke Author sambil ngacungin sabitnya ke Author.

"Huh! Oke ! Karena gue anak baik! - (Tobi: "WOI!!! Trademark Tobi tuh~!") - gue bakal perkenalin diri gue! Gue itu… eh? Ehm… Gue itu… gue… gue itu siapa sih?!" Author malah bingung sendiri, udah belagu-belagu lupa lagi! "I-ini pasti gara-gara kebodohan kalian makanya gue jadi kaya gini! Emang bener kata Hotaru Imai kalo yang namanya bodoh bisa nular!!" Kata Author yang tiba-tiba dapet pencerahan dari langit buat membela dirinya sendiri. – Udah salah nyolot lagi! Siapa sih ni orang! Eh, gue ya? –

"Sialan lo! Udah salah, nyalahin orang lagi! Gue santet baru nyaho lo!!" Teriak Hidan yang esmosi. (Narator: "Mas, mas! Bukannya ngutuk ya? Kok santet sih?")

"Lo kata gue takut?!" Tantang Author yang membuat mereka mengulang adegan pertarungan gajhe itu lagi. Namun, apadaya jika Dewa Jashin, eh, ketular Hidan deh! Ehem, tuhan belum merestui hubungan mereka, karena sebelum bibir Samehada milik Kisame menyentuh bibir Zangetsu milik Author – (Ichigo: "Hey! Punya gue tuh!) – bertautan, suara melengking nan dasyat lagi-lagi memisahkan kedua belah pihak itu.

"WOIII!!!"

"Apa lagi sih Sasori?!" Kali ini bukan Cuma Pein yang sewot, tapi semua pihak yang terlibat dalam peperangan itu pun protes ke cowok berambut maroon itu.

"Hei! Masa suara kucing kelindes truk kaya gitu disamain sama suara gue yang kaya Sakurai Takahiro gini sih!? Are you kidding?!" Protes Sasori dengan kenarsisan yang tiada tara. (Author: "Woi!! Seiyuu lo kan emang Sakurai Takahiro, dodol! Jadi apa bedanya?!)

"Lo?! Kalo itu bukan lo? Jadi itu… Siapa?!" Tanya Kisame dengan tampang horror karena ketakutan sambil tereak-tereak, yang laen pun jadi ikutan tereak-tereak gajhe gara-gara ngeliat wajah gak layak tayangnya Kisame – Ya, iyalah! Mana ada sih yang gak takut ngeliat tampang Horrornya Kisame? Bahkan dijamin para setan pun bakal ngompol kalo ngeliat dia! –

Tiba-tiba seorang cewe imut berambut coklat sebahu, bermata biru dan memakai baju seragam muncul di depan Author sableng itu.

"Ah! Hei, Hana!" Kata Author sambil dadah-dadah ke cewek bernama Hana itu. Sambutan Author langsung dibales dengan bogem mentah dari Hana.

" 'Hei, Hana!' pantat lo!! Dasar Hisoka geblek!! Sialan banget lo ninggalin gue sendirian terus ngeloyor pergi gitu aja!!! Bangsat!!!" Maki cewek itu ke Author. Udah dikasih bogem mentah, dapet bonus kuah mateng lagi! Maka lengkaplah penderitaan Author. – (Akatsuki: "Mampus lo! WAHAHAHA!!!") –

'_Weleh… padahal cakep, tapi gaya ngomongnya kaya Hidan!' _Batin AQkatsuki cs minus Hidan tentunya.

"Woi!!! Ga usah pake kuah kali!!!" Teriak Author sewot sambil ngelap mukanya pake sapu ijuk- ups, sapu tangan maksudnya!

"Ya udah kita impas! Btw, jadi gak sih kita ngelakuin 'itu'?" Mendengar perkataan Hana Author pun cengok, tapi langsung pulih dan senyum pepsodent sambil teriak, "Jadi! Jadi!"

"Oi!!! Kita dicengin nih?! Jadi berantem gak sih??" Tanya Tobi yang daritadi diem aja.

"Oh, kalian masih di situ?? Emm, sayang banget! Gue sih mau-mau aja, tapi gue punya tujuan laen di sini!" Jawab Author santai.

"Emang apaan tujuan lo?!" Tanya paduan suara Akatsuki in Unison.

"Tujuannya adalah…!"

~ TBC ~

**Author**: (fetal position) "Uwa~!!! Akhirnya kelar juga ini prologue!!! Gila! Cape banget!!" (minum Mizone dan kembali ke kondisi 100%) "MANTAB!!!"

**Hana**: (ngebaca fanfic-nya) "Bujud! Apa-apaan nih!? Panjang banget sih?! Lagian apa maksud lo nyama-nyamain gue sama Hidan?! Amit-amit dah!" (nunjuk-nunjuk Hidan pake jari tengah)

**Hidan**: (ikut-ikutan ngacungin jari tengahnya ke Hana) "HAH?! Enak aja lo, Gue kali yang gak mau disamain sama cewe macem lo!"

**Hana**: (Sewot pangkat 2) "Apa kata lo Ustad Sesat?!"

**Hidan**: (sewot pangkat 3) "Ga ada siaran ulang cewek gorilla!" (Sakura: "Huachim!!!")

**Hana**: (super sewot) "Enak aja lo nyama-nyamain gue sama tuh cewek jidat lebar! Sori, dori, ichigo deh! Cuih! Cuih!" (Sakura: "Huachim!")

**Hidan**: (Hyper sewot) "Lo juga tadi ngatain gue ustad sesat kan! Apaan tuh!?"

**Hana**: (Mega sewot) "Oh, lo nantangin gue ya?!" (ngambil gatling gun-nya Hiruma yang dia colong dengan bertaruh nyawa pas malem jum'at kliwon)

**Hidan**: (Giga sewot) "Siapa takut?!" (ngambil sabit mata keranjang-ups, mata tiganya)

**Hana+Hidan**: (Berlari ke arah satu sama lainnya) "UWO!!!"

**Akatsuki**: (swt) "Lo berdua emang sama aja!!!"

**Hana+Hidan**: (nengok & ngomong barengan) "Enak aja lo pada!"

**Akatsuki**: "Yang diomongin sama kenyataan tuh beda tau!"

**Author**: (bergaya ala detective) "Hem… HidanxHana ya? Apa gue buat aja ya??"

**Hana+Hidan**: (Blushing like mad) "APA LO BILANG?! AMIT-AMIT!!!"

**Kakuzu**: "Woi! Sejak kapan pojok Author jadi tempat buat berantem?? Woi, Author geblek! Urusin noh!"

**Author**: "Sejak mereka berantem tadi! Sebodo teing ah! Oh, iya! Saya punya berita penting nih!!!

**PT. KIRIHARA HISOKA JAYA**

**Membutuhkan OC-OC pria atau wanita berpengalaman yang rela dijadikan kroni bagi Author error seperti Hisoka**

**Persyaratan : Harus bisa menjawab 1 dari 2 pertanyaan di bawah ini :**

**1 Dari anime manakah orang-orang ini berasal :**

**Usagi dan Misaki**

**Hotaru Imai**

**Pahlawan bertopeng**

**Ichigo dan Zangetsu**

**Hiruma**

**2. Menurut kalian, siapa yang paling Hisoka sukai di Akatsuki? Berikan alasannya!**

**Lampirkan keterangan tentang OC anda seperti nama, jenis kelamin, ciri-ciri fisik dan mental (?!), setelah menjawab pertanyaan di atas lewat review, pendaftaran ditutup pada saat saya merasa ingin menutupnya. **

**(P.S: Bagi readers yang punya request dare, game atau crossover chara yang pengen dimunculkan di cerita ini! Silahkan kirim lewat review juga ya!)**

**Tobi**: "Nee~ Author-chan! Jangan malah pasang iklan dong! Dua orang itu gak didiemin dulu??"

**Author**: "Biarin ngapa! Suka-suka gue dong!Lagianbiarin aja deh dua sejoli itu ngelanjutin kencan – baca: Perang dunia ketiga – mereka! Gue mau cabut dulu! Nee, minna-san! jangan lupa review ya! Soalnya kalo gak review… GUA TULIS NAMA LO SEMUA DI DEATH NOTE!!! WAHAHAHAHA!!! So, review ya!!! Flame juga diterima kok! Asal isinya membangun dan bukan buat ngebakar rumah saya! Mata Ao, minna!!" (Menghilang ditelan Zetsu- ups, maksud saya ditelan gelapnya malam)

**Pein**: "Akhirnya pergi juga tuh Author bejat!" (Narator: "Bejatan mana sama lo Pein?!") "Ayo balik!" (Para anggota Akatsuki minus Hidan pun balik ke markas) 

**20 menit kemudian…**

**Hana+Hidan**: "Lho… Yang laen mana?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : The Torment of Akatsuki**

**Rating : T for language and a little(?) Sexual content on the later chapter**

**Summary : Seorang penghuni RSJ dari negeri Jamban Kirihara Hisoka yang lebih seneng dipanggil Author dan beberapa kroni-kroninya yang ga kalah gila bakal bikin Organisasi Ninja criminal kelas S a.k.a Akatsuki yang terkenal itu stress setengah idu dengan segudang dare dan game seru!! Orang sableng vs Organisasi abnormal!! Penasaran sama hasilnya?? Baca aja!!!**

**Warning : sedikit banyak –Jadi yang mana?!- ada shounen-ai nya, tapi aman kok! Gajhe stadium akut, lebay tingkat tinggi, kegilaan yang amat sangat, Bahasa Nano-nano, OOC, OC dan beberapa Cross-over chara!**

**Disclaimer : Kalo saya yang punya Naruto, judulnya pasti bukan naruto tapi Akatsuki!!!**

**Author: **(sujud syukur) "HORE!!! ADA JUGA YANG REVIEW!!! GUE PIKIR GAK BAKAL ADA!!! THANKS A LOT MINNA-SAN!!! REVIEW ANDA SANGAT BERARTI BAGI SAYA!!!"

**Hana: **(swt) "Apa-apaan sih lo? Malu tau diliatin orang!! Lo kaya orang yang ikut uang kaget deh! Lebay!"

**Author: **(bangun) "ehehe… sori deh! Tapi ternyata gak sia-sia juga gue semedi 7 hari 7 malem di goa batu sama Ki Joko Bodo! OHOHOHO!!!"

**Hidan: **"Tuh kan bener! Lo tuh lebih sesat daripada gue!" (Narator: "Jadi intinya lo ngaku kalo lu tuh sesat??)

**Hana: **(ngelempar author pake baskom) "Woi! Jangan nyebarin aliran sesat lo di sini! Udah cukup Hidan aja yang begitu! Lo gak usah ikut-ikutan, Hisoka!"

**Author: **(pasang tampang evil) "Ih, kok Hana gitu sih! Masa Hidan boleh tapi Hi-chan ga boleh?! Hana pilih kasih ih!! Atau jangan-jangan… emang ada apa-apanya nih~! Hihihihi!" (ketawa ala kuntilanak)

**Hana**: (blushing) "AMIT-AMIT! Udah ah, gue cape berantem mulu! Ayo lanjutin!"

**Author**: "Iya, iya! Kali ini saya mau menanggapi lamaran kerja dari para pengganguran yang udah daftar!"

**Para calon OC**: (ngehajar Author sampe author tepar di lantai) "Siapa yang lo bilang pengangguran hah?!"

**Author: **(kembali ke kondisi semula setelah dijait Kakuzu) "Iya, iya! Becanda! Ini dia jawabannya Minna!

**1)**

**Usagi dan Misaki = Junjo Romantica**

**Hotaru Imai = Alice Academy**

**Pahlawan bertopeng = Crayon shinchan**

**Ichigo dan Zangetsu = bleach**

**Hiruma = Eyeshield 21**

**2)**

**Jawabannya adalah… (sfx: JENG JENG JENG!!) AKASUNA NO SASORI!!! Bagi yang jawab gue suka sama Hidan… AMIT-AMIT!!! GUE JADIIN LO SEMUA MAKAN MALEMNYA ZETSU!!! Selamat bagi para pelamar yang betul! Sebagai hadiah saya kasih ciuman yang HOT dari Zetsu! (Para Winner: "HII~! OGAH!!!)**

**Author: **"Bagi yang belum benar dalam menjawab 1 dari 2 pertanyaan di atas, sayang sekali berarti kalian belum diterima sebagai OC!! Maaf ya, **Hinaruto youichi**-chan! Coba lain kali ya!! Tapi karna kamu pe-review pertama dare kamu bakal Hisoka kabulin lho! Tapi masalahnya kamu mau muka aslinya Tobi kaya apa??

**Pilihan:a) Muka asli Madara (ini yang pastinya bakal jadi paling gajhe!)**

**b) Mukanya Obito (Kyaa~!)**

**c) Muka versi saya (kalo milih ini, itu tandanya udah bosen idup!)**

**d) Bikin semua versinya dalam 1 chapter (ini mah nyiksa saya!)**

Silahkan pilih yang kamu mau! Readers yang laen juga boleh pilih kok!**"**

**Hana: **(baca reviews) "Selanjutnya yang lolos pertama yaitu **Thobari-senpai**! Selamat ya! Iya! Saya ini OC yang lahir dari rahim- eh… dari tangan bejatnya tuh author error! Dan itulah yang menjadi penyesalan terbesar dalam hidup saya! HIKS, HIKS! MENGAPA INI TERJADI PADAKU???" (nangis Bombay)

**Author:** (sewot) "Huh! Dasar anak(?!) gat au diuntung! Anak durhako! Tak kutuak kamyu jadhi bathu!" (Narator: "Woi, jangan mulai ngaco dong!") "Oke, yang lolos kedua, **Cross D Yukito**, emang tuh! Yang namanya guru mtk emang gak tau diri! Hisoka juga sama, di suruh ngerjain 20 soal essay dari tuh guru mtk geblek!" (Mrs.J: "HUACHIM!") "Makasih atas kritikannya, Hisoka bakal berusaha lebih keras lagi buat bikin Akatsuki makin melarat agar kualitas humor makin naik!!" (Akatsuki: "OH,NO!!!" Author+readers: "OH,YES!!!")

**Hana**: "yang ketiga dengan jawaban yang bener dua-duanya! **Kirazu Haruka**! Makasih banyak atas pujiannya yang udah bikin Author geblek di sebelah gue ini terbang ke langit ke tujuh tapi sayangnya udah balik lagi! Ga sia-sia gue ngebantuin rencana gilanya ini!" (Author: "SIALAN LO, HAN!") "daftarin OC tipe uke?! Wah ini bahaya! Bisa-bisa dibikin TENSOME (Narator: "Emang ada apa?!") sama seluruh anggota cowok Akatsuki lagi! HII~!"

**Kirazu**: "Emang itu mau gue! OHOHOHO!!!"

**Author**: (evil grin) "Eh, gue ga sebejat itu tau! Kayaknya sih, khukhukhu… yang keempat! **Matur nuhun!** -Nama apaan tuh??- Hah, kamu mau pake nama Aisyah?? Boleh! Pasti kocak tuh! Tapi kayaknya kamu lebih cocok jadi pacarnya kakuzu deh dibanding Madara!"

**Aisyah**: (ngegampar Author pake kipas sate) "APA LO KATE??"

**Author**: (swt) "Ehehehe! Bcanda kok!"

(**Inner Author: **"Bujut… kaya gini yang disebut alim yak?! Ini mah BARBAR!!! Lagian kalo dia suka sama Madara, berarti dia… NENEK-NENEK?!")

**Author**: "OC yang terakhir yaitu **FINNruleTHEworld** dengan jawaban yang perfect juga! Tenang aja kok, Hisoka udah nemuin nama yang bagus buat Finn! Tunggu aja tanggal mainnya ya! Bikin jadi Fic yaoi?? Memang dari awal itulah rencana saya!! HAHAHAHA!" (ketawa dengan laknatnya bareng Finn diatas jamban?! Sambil berpose ala pahlawan bertopeng)

**Hana**: (ngelempar Author+Finn pake baskom) "Maaf ada kesalahan teknis! Karena ini fic pertama, maka untuk sekarang ini Shounen-Ai dulu ya! Oh, iya! Semua request and OC pasti bakal muncul kok! jadi tunggu aja ya! Dan lowongan OC dengan resmi ditutup!!! So, minna! Enjoy the story!!!" (nyeret-nyeret mayat Finn+Hisoka ke RSJ terdekat)

**Ch 2: The Torment begin!!!**

"Tujuan kita adalah…!"

'_Deg,deg,deg'_ terdengar suara kelima jantung Kakuzu yang berdetak dengan irama yang tidak satbil setidak stabil orang yang memilikinya.

'Duh… ko gue jadi deg-degan gini sih?? Perasaan gue rasanya ga enak deh!' Batin Kakuzu dengan OOC-nya - (Narator: "Siapa bilang perasaan lo enak rasanya???) –, - Hah?! Kakuzu deg-degan?! Apa ini pertanda… bahwa benih-benih cinta mulai tumbuh di dalam hati busuknya itu?? Atau mungkinkah… Ini pertanda bahwa kakek berumur se-abad itu bakal mati?!

**(Kakuzu: "SIALAN LO!!! BIAR GUA JAIT LO PAKE TUSUK JELUJUR TERUS GUE BIKIN JADI BOXER & GUA JUAL SEHARGA 50.000 KE MALL AMBASADOR!!!" Author: "OGAH! LAGIAN MANA LAKU?!") **

Dengan perasaan was-was, Kakuzu melihat keadaan Akatsuki lainnya, kali aja mereka ngerasain perasaan yang sama kaya dia! Setelah celinguk-celinguk gajhe ala maling ayam di kampung Author, akhirnya pandangannya tertuju pada Deidara yang sedang dalam kondisi mengenaskan – baca: lagi megap-megap (?!) sambil mandi keringet –

"Dei-!"

"Ah,lo kelamaan un! Gue mau boker nih, un!" Teriak Deidara sambil ngacir ke jamban terdekat.

*Gubrak!* Kakuzu jatoh dengan lebaynya!

"Nee~! Bener kata Deidara-senpai! Cepetan ngomong dong!" Pinta Tobi sambil gelayutan di atas pohon(!?)

"Untuk pertama dan terakhir kalinya, gue setuju sama Tobi!" Dukung Sasori yang diiringi dengan anggukan para Anggota Akatsuki lainnya, termasuk Kakuzu yang sudah bangun dari kematiannya – What the?! – dan minus Deidara yang masih sibuk bermain-main di dalam jamban

"Iya, iya! Sabar ngapah! Sebenarnya, kita itu ke sini pengen ngajakin kalian main!" Jelas Author dengan ga jelas

"HAH?! WTF?!" Teriak paduan suara Akatsuki minus Tobi in Unison

"Lo pada budek apa?! Gue bilang: KITA KESINI PENGEN NGAJAKIN KALIAN MAIN!!!" Teriak Author pake toa masjid kesayangannya(?!)

"Kita udah denger goblok! Maksud kita tuh, apa maksud lo ngajakin kita main?! Lo pikir kita anak TK apa diajak maen?! Kita tuh Akatsuki! Organisasi kriminal! KRIMINAL!!" Jelas Pein sensi, Akatsuki yang laennya pada ngangguk lagi kecuali Tobi yang malah tereak "Ayo main, ayo!!!" tapi, pembelotan tak diundang itu bisa langsung ditumpas oleh Itachi yang langsung mengirimnya ke dimensi lain

"Oh? Terus kalian pikir kita bakal bilang 'Oh? Gak mau ya? Ya udah! Kita pulang deh! Babay!' gitu?! Kalo iya berarti kalian sama GOBLOKnya sama TOBI tau!" Kata Author ikutan sensi sambil memberi penekanan pada kata goblok dan Tobi yang memang merupakan kata-kata yang sudah tidak bisa dipisahkan lagi itu

"Yo-a! dan gue peringatin lo pada! Lo semua pasti bakal nyesel kalo masih menolak karena lo bakal ngerasain senjata rahasia kita!" Dukung Hana

"Lo kata kita takut?!" Tantang Hidan, Akatsuki yang laen langsung pada meneriakkan kesetujuan mereka "Betul!!!"

**(Narator: "Bujud! Lo semua udah kaya front Islam yang menolak kedatangan Miyabi ke Indonesia aja!!" Pein: "Apa?! Miyabi ditolak di Indonesia?! Ya, udah! Suruh ke sini aja! 100% gue sambut dengan hangat kok!" *Pein langsung disambit Konan pake sandal jepit swallow*)**

"DIEM!!!" Teriak Author esmosi, sangking esmosinya dia nggak sengaja – apa sengaja?? – nembakin Getsuga tenshou ke arah Base Akatsuki. Suasana pun langsung hening, damai dan sunyi – kaya kuburan aja! - , para anggota Akatsuki cengok, para burung yang lagi terbang pun break sebentar sambil minum kopi di atas pohon(?!) sampai Pein tereak, "KOLOR GUE!!!" Dengan lebaynya Pein pun berguling-guling di lantai layaknya anak kecil yang lagi mewek

Ternyata, bukannya mengenai Base Akatsuki, yang kena itu malahan jemuran pakean anak-anak Akatsuki yang ditaro Konan di samping Base mereka.

"OH,NO!!! GUE GA BISA BIKIN ORIGAMI PAKE KOLOR PEIN LAGI!!!" Teriak Konan sambil guling-guling di lantai kaya Pein. Akatsuki yang laen (termasuk Tobi yang udah balik dari wahana "Sharingan Wonderland"-nya Itachi) cuma bisa swt ngeliat kelakuan si kucing garong-eh, kelakuan gajhe si Pein sama pacarnya itu.

"Tanggung jawab lo!!" Tereak Kakuzu ke Author, warna mukanya udah nyamain rok anak SD tuh! – baca: merah padam –

"Kakuzu!! Ternyata lo punya hati, un!" Puji Deidara yang baru balik dari boker panjangnya ke Kakuzu

"Punya hati Pantat lo bau!! Barang yang gue maksud tuh tempat jemuran yang kebelah jadi 30 itu tau! Kalo kolor baunya Leader sih, sebodo teing!!!" Jelas Kakuzu dengan semangat 45! Keluar deh jiwa rentenir yang udah mendarah daging di jiwa busuknya itu

"Mana ada sih pantat yang gak bau?! Cih! Gue tarik lagi kata-kata gue,un! Hati lo busuk un!" Maki Deidara ke tuh rentenir busuk

"WOI! Udah gue bilang diem! Kalo lo ga mau lagi ada perabot atau CD laen lagi yang jadi korban Getsuga Tenshou, turutin perintah gue!" Ancam Author sok berkuasa, layaknya penculik yang lagi nyandra sanderanya – (Narator: "KOLOR dijadiin sandera?! APA KATA DUNIA?!") – padahal dalem hatinya Author, dia keki abis tuh! Soalnya yang dia incer kan emang Base Akatsuki, kok bisa nyasar ke tempat jemuran sih?!

_'Dasar senjata murahan!'_ Batin Author – (Ichigo: "Elo aja yang gak bisa ngegunainya BLEKOK!!!") –

"HUH! Kalo lo mikir kita bakal nurut gitu aja, lo salah besar!! CD sih bisa dibeli! Tapi harga diri, NO WAY DEH!!!" Kata Pein bijak, yang laen pada ngangguk lagi kecuali Kakuzu yang malah tereak "Uang yang terpenting!! Harga diri belakangan!", Namun apa dikata, 9 vs ! yang menang yang sembilan lah!

"Ugh~! Dasar keras kepala! Hana! Kita keluarin senjata terakhir kita!!" Teriak Author super sewot. Kadar esmosinya udah mencapai titik didih gara-gara ngadepin Akatsuki yang kepalanya pada sekeras besi – Baca: keras kepala –

"Yes, My lord…" Jawab Hana dengan senyum dan kata-kata trademark-nya Sebastian. Setelah ia muter-muter kaya orang nari balet (?!), terus berkomat-kamit gajhe ala mbah Marijan (?!), tiba-tiba awan berubah gelap, petir menyambar-nyambar, hujan turun deras, kucing-kucing pada kawin(?!), waria berteriak-teriak dikejar trantib(?!)

**(Akatsuki: "Narator! Ga salah tuh?? Ko ada waria ama kucing segala?" Narator: "Udah, biarin aja ngapa! Si Author lagi error tuh!") **

"Siap atau tidak, inilah tembokmu! Eh, salah ya? Inilah KEMATIANMU!!! MWAHAHAHAHA!!!" Teriak Author sambil kembali tertawa ala pahlawan bertopeng. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara dari kejauhan…

'Aaaaaaaa~ aa~ aaaaaaa~ aaaaa~ a~'

'Apaan tuh? Kayaknya gue pernah denger deh?' Batin Akatsuki

'Sekian lama~ Aku menunggu~ Untuk~ Kedatanganmu~'

*GUBRAK!* Author dan Hana jatoh dengan lebaynya!

"WUAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!" Akatsuki udah pada guling-guling sangking gelinya, termasuk Sasori yang udah gak bisa mempertahankan sifat jaimnya, tapi yang paling parah itu Itachi yang ampe nangis darah gara-gara nggak sengaja ngaktifin Amaterasu tapi terlalu geli buat ngehentiinnya

"I-ITU BANCI!!!! GA BISA MILIH LAGU YANG BAGUS BUAT BGM KEDATANGANNYA APA!!!" Teriak Hana+Author in Unison, muka mereka udah kaya kepiting gosong tuh – Baca: merahnya ga ketulungan – sangking malunya, gimana nggak coba? Udah keren-keren, kenapa yang muncul lagunya RIDHO RHOMA?! Mau ditaro dimana coba muka mereka?!

"Khukhukhu…" Suara tawa fals nan sumbang yang sudah khas itu menghentikan kegiatan Author+Hana yang lagi malu-malu anjing, dan Akatsuki yang lagi batuk-batuk gara-gara kebanyakan ketawa.

"OROCHIMARU!!!" Teriak semua orang kecuali Orochimaru tentunya pas ngeliat tuh uler sawah pedopil tiba-tiba muncul dari dalam jamban(?!) – (Akatsuki:"IKH! JIJAY!!!!") –

"EHEM! Gue dengan bangga mempersembahkan ketakutan terbesar dalam hidup kalian!!!" Teriak Author yang sudah sembuh dari malu-malu anjingnya sambil nunjuk-nunjuk Orochimaru, Orochimaru langsung ngedipin matanya dan ngasih Kiss bye ke Akatsuki, Akatsuki pun langsung kena serangan jantung mendadak – Lebay! –

"Hah?! Maksud lo apa?! Buat apa kita takut sama nih Uler sawah?!" Hina Pein ke Orochimaru, ya ialah dia berani! Wong kuatan dia kemana-mana daripada Orochimaru!

"Tentu aja kalian harus takut! Karena kalo kalian gak mau! Gue bakal ngurung kalian semua kecuali Konan, bareng Orochimaru dalem keadaan gak punya kemampuan apa-apa dan Orochimaru bakal nge*PIIP* in kalian, lalu *PIIP* terus *PIIP* in lagi sampe kalian *PIIP*, tapi ga bakal berenti sampe di situ karena dia bakal terus nge*PIIP* kalian sampe kalian *PIIP* terus bla…bla…bla!" Jelas Author panjang lebar tentang apa yang bakal Orochimaru lakuin dengan manga hard-yaoinya sebagai referensinya selama 1 menit penuh dengan penuh sensoran pula! Hana udah kejang-kejang on the spot tuh gara-gara massive nosebleed yang dideritanya!

"Bo-bohong kan! I-itu bohong kan! I-itu Cuma gertakan kan?! Orochimaru ga bakal ngelakuin i-itu kan!!!" Tanya Kisame terbata-bata, mukanya udah biru pasi setelah dengerin khotbah bejatnya Author. Wow, pemandangan langka nih! Seorang Kisame gitu?? Takut dijadiin Uke-nya Orochimaru?!

Ternyata bukan Cuma Kisame yang merasa begitu, seluruh anggota Akatsuki pun langsung diam tanpa kata sambil megap-megap on the spot. Melihat itu, senyum iblis pun merekah di bibir sexy Author – (Narator: "HUEK!!") –

"Ho? Ga percaya? Orochi, lo mau kan ngelakuin hal itu ke mereka?"

"Khukhukhu… tentu saja Hisoka-kun, terutama pada Sasori dan Itachi… tapi yang laen juga gak papa kok… khukhukhu…" Jawab Orochimaru dengan muka nepsong dan senyum ala orang-gak-makan-3-hari ke arah Akatsuki

Ngedenger itu, anggota Akatsuki langsung pada tereak-tereak "Amit-amit cabang baby!!" tapi yang paling parah itu Sasori sama Itachi yang langsung kejang-kejang on the spot dan terancam mati kalo ga digamparin sama Deidara dan Kisame(?!)

"LO!!! Apa yang lo lakuin sama tuh uler sawah sampe dia mau nurutin lo kaya gitu sih?! Se-maniak-maniaknya dia, ga mungkin dia sampe mau nge… ehem, ngegituin seluruh anggota cowok Akatsuki tau!! Lo apain sih dia?!" Teriak Konan sewot, dia gak terima kalo Pein juga termasuk dalam daftar yang mau 'digituin' sama Orochimaru! Padahal kalo yang laen sih dia malah mau liat, lumayan gitu tontonan gratis! Fufufufu… -Buset! Kemaren ngorbanin pacar lo, sekarang ngorbanin temen-temen lo?! –

**(Author: "He… Gue gak percaya kalo lo belain Pein!!" Konan: "Heh! Gini-gini gue cewek setia kale!! Pein: "KONAN!!! AKU MAKIN CINTRO~!!!" – LEBAY!!! -) **

**"**Oh? Gue Cuma minta tolong kok! Iya kan… Orochi??" Jawab Author dengan muka seimut mungkin, padahal bagi Akatsuki mukanya itu dah kaya muka dajjal

"Tentu saja, khukhukhu…" Jawab Orochimaru dengan tampang yang gak kalah horror sambil ngejulurin lidahnya yang panjangnya ngalahin jarak Jakarta-Bogor itu

"Orochimaru! Gue tau lo emang laknat! Tapi lo nggak selaknat itu kan buat mendzolimi (mantan) temen-temen lo?!" Pinta Pein ke Orochimaru, padahal dalem hati dia udah muntah-muntah gara-gara kata-katanya sendiri tuh!_'Cih! Musti cuci mulut pake detergent nih! Apa sunlight aja ya?'_ kira-kita itulah yang ada di batinnya saat ini

"Lama-lama ngelunjak lo ya!! Apa mau lo gue jadiin uke-nya Kisame, terus gue bikin threesome sama Kakuzu?!" Kata Author sewot, trio yang disebut Author tadi langsung muntah-muntah n kebelet boker

"LO GILA YA!!! SIAPA JUGA YANG MAU?!" Teriak trio macan- eh, trio KPK (Kakuzu, Pein, Kisame) in Unison

"APA MAKSUD LO BILANG GUE GILA!!! OKE!! KESABARAN GUE UDAH ABIS!! YU TOBITA!!!" Teriak Author dengan toanya, dengan cepat seorang anak kecil berkacamata dan memakai seragam SD dateng sambil ngos-ngosan

"Anu… kenapa Hisoka-san??" Tanya anak yang dipanggil Yu Tobita itu, Author langsung mendekatinya dan membisikkan sesuatu padanya, "E-EH?! SE-SERIUS HISOKA-SAN?! TAPI KAN-!" Protes Tobita dengan wajah super merah, tapi setelah di death glare sama Author, dengan terpaksa ia menurut, "Ukh… baiklah!!! Maafkan aku!!!" Teriaknya sambil berlinang air mata (?!)

"UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! TIDAK!!!!" Tiba-tiba gak ada angin gak ada ujan, trio KPK langsung tereak-tereak sambil kejar-kejaran ala Tom and jerry (?!), Akatsuki yang laen hanya bisa swt saat ngeliat kelakuan gajhe trio KPK, setelah itu keadaan makin bertambah error karena Pein… PINGSAN?! – WTF?! –

"HEH?!!!" Teriak paduan suara Akatsuki in Unison pas ngeliat tuh ketua yang terkenal kuat n ngaku-ngaku sebagai dewa, PINGSAN?!

"HAHAHAHA!!! Rasain!! Nah, sekarang, siapa lagi yang mau ngelawan gue?!" Tantang Author ke-pedean, Akatsuki yang laen pada diem, ga ada satupun yang berani ngelawan setelah ngeliat keadaan mengenaskannya si Pein, "Jadi???"

"Ukh, OKE!!! KITA NYERAH!!!" Jawab Konan selaku wakil ketua mewakili Pein yang masih tepar di lantai

"Gitu ngapa daritadi! Jadi kan gak perlu ada korban!" Kata Hana yang baru bangkit dari kematiannya sambil menghela napas

"**Jadi… Apa yang mau kita mainkan?**" Tanya Tobi dengan nada sama sekali ga ceria (Uchiha Madara mode: On)

"Hmm… Apa aja! Yang penting bikin kita puas!" Jawab Author+Hana bersamaan

"Bikin…" Kata Sasori

"Kalian puas, un?" lanjut Deidara

"Udahlah, ntar kalo udah maen juga ntar kalian ngerti! Males gue jelasinnya!" Jelas Author dengan ga jelas

'_Huu! Bilang aja lo bego! Gat tau cara jelasinnya!!'_ Batin Akatsuki

"Udahlah, Kita mulai aja! Nah, Hana? Kira-kira siapa duluan??" Tanya Author ke asisten in crime-nya itu

"Enaknya siapa ya??" Tanya Hana sambil ngeliatin anggota Akatsuki kaya predator yang mengincar mangsanya

"Cepetan kenapa sih!!" Teriak Akatsuki sok berani padahal dalem hati mereka pada teriak _'Jangan gue!!!'_

"OK!!! Yang pertama adalah…!"

~ TBC ~

**Author**: (Ketawa ala pahlawan bertopeng) "HAHAHA!!! Akhirnya!!! Akatsuki ada dalam gengaman tanganku!!!Ups! Kisame n Kakuzu!" (ngibrit pas ngeliat kakuzu n kisame lari ke arahnya)

**Kakuzu+Kisame**: (ngejar-ngejar Author) "KENAPA GUE SIAL DISINI HAH?! SINI LO!!! JANGAN KABUR!!!"

**Author**: (ngejulurin lidahnya ke Kakuzu n Kisame) "Ga bakal ada orang yang mau berhenti kalo mau digebukin goblok!!! WAHAHAHAHA!!!"

**Deidara**: (Ikut-ikutan ngejar Author) "Woi!!! Author!!! Jangan kabur dong, un!! Gue penasaran nih!! Kenapa si leader bisa sampe pingsan kaya gitu sih!!! Apa yang dilakuin sama tuh bocah sih, un?!" (nunjuk-nunjuk Tobita yang lagi ngumpet di dalem jamban pake kaki)

**Author**: (senyum-senyum) "Hmm… apa ya??? Menurut lo apa??? Oh, ya! Gini aja deh! Bagi para readers yang bisa nebak apa yang kira-kira dilakuin Tobita ke Pein bakal saya kabulin requestnya lho!! So, jawab ya!!"

**Deidara**: (masih belom nyerah ngejar-ngejar Author) "WOI!!! JANGAN MALAH PROMOSI LO!!! JAWAB GA!!!"

**(Sementara itu…)**

**Hidan**: (baca fanfic) "Tumben banget tuh Author ga bikin gue sial, syukur deh!"

**Hana**: (mendengus kesal) "HUH! Itu kan gara-gara dia gak mau orang salah kira kalo lo suka sama dia lagi! Kalo gak juga udah abis lo dikerjain sama dia!"

**Hidan**: (mulai esmosi) "Oho? Lo mau nantang gue berantem lagi, HAH?!" (ngambil sabitnya)

**Hana**: (ngambil gatling gun-nya) "Emang kenapa kalo iya, HAH?!"

**Hana+Hidan**: (berlari ke arah satu sama lainnya lagi) "HUWO!!!"

**AA' Jimmy** (?!): (menghalang-halangi Hana n Hidan) "STOP!!! Ada apa sih ini??"

**Hana+Hidan**: "WHAT THE-?!"

**Author**: (muncul entah dari mana) "Tau nih, Aa! Dari kemaren mereka berantem mulu tuh! Tolong ruqiyah mereka AA~!"

**Zetsu**: "Emang mereka… **Kesurupan apa, diruqiyah?!** Kalo kesesatan sih…**Iya kali!**"

**AA'Jimmy**: (geleng-geleng) "Aduh, kalian ini teh bagaimana sih? Sebagai sesama makhluk mamalia yang berjalan tegak alias manusia (?!) kalian ini teh, harus saling menyayangi, bukannya malah berkelahi seper-!"

**Hana+Hidan**: (motong perkataan Aa'Jimmy in Unison) "DIEM LO!!! USTAD GADUNGAN!!!" (ngelanjutin perkelahian mereka yang terkena gangguan teknis tadi)

**Aa'Jimmy**: (merajuk di emo-corner sambil nanem jamur ala Tamaki Suoh) "Hiks… iya, aa teh emang ustad gadungan, hiks…tapi… SEENGGAKNYA GUE MIRIP SAMA AA GYM!!! SINI LO BERDUA!!!" (ngambil golok terus ikut-ikutan berantem sama Hana n hidan)

**Konan**: (swt) "Kok ada nih makhluk sih di cerita ini?? Udah lebay gitu lagi!"

**Author**: "Udah biarin lah! Gue lagi kehabisan ide nih! Oke minna-san! Jangan lupa review ya! Kalo ga review, bagi yang cowok, bakal gue nikahin sama Orochi, bagi yang cewek, tetep gue nikahin juga sama Orochi, dan bagi yang merasa banci, bakal gue jadiin rekan Orochi di salonnya mpok Minah (salon banci) deket rumah Author! So, jangan lupa REVIEW ya! Mata nee!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : The Torment of Akatsuki**

**Rating : T for language and a little(?) Sexual content on the later chapter**

**Summary : Seorang penghuni RSJ dari negeri Jamban Kirihara Hisoka yang lebih seneng dipanggil Author dan beberapa kroni-kroninya yang ga kalah gila bakal bikin Organisasi Ninja criminal kelas S a.k.a Akatsuki yang terkenal itu stress setengah idup dengan segudang dare dan game seru!! Orang sableng vs Organisasi abnormal!! Penasaran sama hasilnya?? Baca aja!!!**

**Warning : sedikit banyak –Jadi yang mana?!- ada shounen-ai nya, tapi aman kok! Gajhe stadium akut, lebay tingkat tinggi, kegilaan yang amat sangat, Bahasa Nano-nano, OOC, OC, beberapa Cross-over chara! Dan sedikit spoiler gajhe dari Author**

**Disclaimer : Kalo saya yang punya Naruto, Genre-nya pasti bukan shounen tapi shounen-ai!!**

**Author**: (breakdance?!) "MUAHAHA!!! Akhirnya saya update juga! Setelah perjalanan-panjang berliku nan berkelok-kelok, setelah mengalahkan angkatan laut, mendapatkan pecahan bulu sayap sakura dan membunuh ulquiorra(?!) akhirnya gue update juga! MUAHAHAHA!"

**Hana**: (ngelempar Author pake baskom untuk ketiga kalinya) "Lebay! Lagian apa-apaan tuh ada angkatan laut, Sakura n ulquiorra segala! Yang bener jelasinnya!"

**Author**: "IYA TANTE! Sabar! Yah, berhubung saya ada banyak pr, terus ada kompetisi mtk yang musti saya ikutin, saya jadi gak bisa update deh! Maklum, saya kan anak rajin yang berpendidikan tinggi! Bukan kumpulan 2 kakek-kakek, 6 bapak-bapak, 1 ibu + 1 banci kurang kerjaan yang pikirannya Cuma nguasain dunia doang!" – (Akatsuki: "MAKSUD LO?!") – "Jadi sori kalo nih fic baru di-update sekarang! Udah lewat beberapa hari dari deadline yang udah saya tentuin sih!"

**Hana**: (nyorakin Author) "HUU~! Sok keren banget sih lo! Lagian Sejak kapan nih fic punya deadline? Mau di-update apa nggak juga gak ada yang nungguin kok!"

**Author**: (Nempeleng Hana pake nampan) "DIEM LO!!! ITU GAK BENER TAU!! Iya kan readers?! Kalian masih nungguin karya saya kan?!" (puppy-eyes no jutsu ke readers, Akatsuki tentunya, HAMIL! EH…MUNTAH!)

**Readers**: (nyorakin Author) "Huu~! Siapa juga yang nunggu! Lagian jangan pake puppy eyes lo ke kita! Muka lo lebih serem 200 kali lipat daripada Kisame tau!"

**Author**: (ngambil kaca terus langsung stroke! Eh… Stress!) "UAPA?! INI GUE?!" (sfx: JENG JENG JENG JENG!) (kabur ke luar negeri buat operasi plastik)

**Hana**: (swt) "Dasar gila! Anyway, makasih banyak buat yang udah ngereview cerita ini ya! Baik pembaca dari ch 1 (yang anehnya masih mau ngikutin ni cerita gajhe), maupun pembaca baru! Salam kenal dan jangan salahkan saya kalau otak kalian makin error n BEJAT gara-gara baca nih fic!"

**Author**: (muncul entah darimana dengan muka sekinclong piring yang dicuci pake sunlight?!) "YOI!! Buat **Matur Nuhun!** Thanks ya, dah ngingetin saya! Emang tuh di ch kemaren banyak yang salah! MAAF! DAN JANGAN BUNUH SAYA KARENA BILANG AISYAH COCOK SAMA KAKUZU! KARENA KALIAN EMANG MIRIP SIH!" (*Author disambit aisyah pake kipas sate lagi*)

"untuk **Kirazu Haruka** sori ya, saya gak bisa mengabulkan permintaanmu buat nge-pair-in Frau sama Itachi, karena saya udah nentuin kalo Frau bakal jadi Uke-nya ORO-PEDO!!! MUAHAHAHA!" (*Author diceburin ke kali sunter sama Kirazu n Frau*), BECANDA!! SAYA CUMA BECANDA!! SUER DEH!! Tapi jawabannya tetep nggak karena Itachi itu punya SAYA!" (*dibunuh Itachi FC*) "eh… Kisame deh!" (*dipeluk Kisame dengan laknatnya*) "HUEK!!! GUA TARIK LAGI KATA-KATA GUE!! ITACHI CUMA PUNYA MASASHI-SENSEI SEORANG!!! Lagian saya gak suka pair AkatsukixOC! Termasuk saya dan Hana juga!"

**Author**: "Dan untuk **Sasori goodboy-un**, apa maksudmu dengan 'sadis amat loe??' Kalo itu pujian saya terima dengan senang hati, tapi, kalo itu hinaan… ZETSU!!! MAKAN SIANG LO DAH SIAP NIH~!!" (ngebunyiin bel makan siang buat manggil tuh sumanto)

**Zetsu**: (datang dengan muka nepsong) "MA…**NA?!**"

**Hana**: (ngalihin pembicaraan sebelum terjadi perang dunia ke 5 disitu) "Eh… buat polling muka aslinya Tobi, ini dia hasilnya!

**A= 5**

**B= 1**

**C= 1**

**D= 2**

Jadi, yang akan dipake Author itu, ya mukanya Madara!!" - (Sfx: KEPROK3x) -

**Author**: "Berbahagialah kau Aisyah!! Dan untuk yang milih D… HIDAN!!! KUTUK MEREKA SEMUA JADI BATU!!! DASAR MANUSIA TAK BERPERIKE-FUJOSHI-AN!!!"

**Hidan**: (sewot) "Lu kira gue mbah surip! Eh, salah ya? Mbah dukun?! Ngutuk-ngutuk segala?! Gue tuh Cuma bisa nyantet tau!!!" (Narator: "MALAH KEBALIK, SESAT!!")

**Finn+Yukito**: (protes) "KAN LO YANG SURUH MILIH! YA UDAH KITA PILIH DEH!!!"

**Author**: (bawa-bawa golok) "EMANG GUE PIKIRIN! SINI LU PADA!!! BIAR GUE BIKIN JADI PERKEDEL!!!"

**Finn+Yukito**: (panic in unison) "HII~! AMPUN MBAH!!!"

**Hana**: (ngejambak rambutnya Author) "WOI!! JANGAN MULAI NGACO!!"

**Author**: "WADAU!! IYA, BARBAR!! TAPI LEPASIN DULU, RAMBUT GUE! NTAR RONTOK NIH!!!" (*Hana ngelepasin rambut Author*) "Fuh~! Dare-nya Tobi bakal muncul di ch 4, jadi tetep stay tune ya **Hinaruto youichi-Chan! **Untuk pertanyaan mengenai Tobita, pemenangnya adalah **FINNruleTHEworld n Matur Nuhun! **Selamat ya! Ternyata otak kalian memang sama mesumnya kaya saya! MUAHAHAHA!!!" (ketawa dengan laknatnya di atas jamban bareng Finn + kroni bejat barunya, si Aisyah)

**Hana**: "HISOKA!! Jangan mulai lagi deh! Biaya RSJ tuh gak murah tau!!!"

**Author**: "YAK! Sebelum saya dibantai sama Gorilla idup ini, saya mau ngasih pengumuman kalo dare Tobi dan para OC bakal muncul semua di CH 4 atau CH 5! Jadi jangan Tanya-tanya lagi ya, **THOBARI-SENPAI!** Anyway, enjoy the story Minna!"

**Chapter 3: The (un)lucky One is…!**

Akatsuki… nama itu… merupakan nama yang sedang marak dibicarakan orang belakangan ini…

**(Akatsuki: "Woi,woi!! Gak salah ini! Kok tiba-tiba ada narasi gak jelas kaya gini di sini?!" Narator: *Ngusir Akatsuki* "Hush,hush! Udah sana lo pada! Gue belom selesai nih!)**

Organisasi ninja misterius – apanya?!- berisi kriminal-kriminal kelas S, yang nama dan wajahnya selalu menghiasi cover buku yassin itu

**(Akatsuki: *Ngeroyok Narator* " Lo kata kita udah almarhum apa?! Sialan!!!" Narator: "UWA!! Udah gue bilang kalo mau ngeroyokin orang, jangan gue tapi si Author!!!")**

Iya, iya saya ganti!! Maksud saya Bingo book itu loh! Adalah tempat berkumpulnya ninja-ninja berkemampuan mengerikan yang bahkan bisa membuat Noordin pun bertobat dan berganti profesi menjadi tukang cukur di salon bancinya Mpok Minah apabila berhadapan dengan mereka. Akatsuki pun dengan lebaynya langsung terjun ke neraka ke 7 gara-gara pujian – emang itu pujian - Narator

**(Akatsuki: *Ngelemparin narrator pake kolornya Pein* "WOI!!! Apa maksudnya tuh turun ke neraka ke 7?! Emang lo pikir penjara kriminal Impel Down di one piece apa?!" Narator: *Muntah kolor?! – Kolornya Pein dengan anggunnya mendarat di dalam mulut narrator soalnya - * "HUEK!! YAICKS~! GUE NELEN KOLOR!!! IKH!! PROTES MULU LO PADA! UDAH DENGERIN AJA NGAPA!! LAGIAN EMANGNYA KALIAN PIKIR KRIMINAL BEJAT KAYA KALIAN BISA TERBANG KE LANGIT KE 7 ALIAS SURGA?!" Akatsuki : *Bull's-eye* "Ukh…")**

Tapi, siapa sangka jika para Akatsuki yang terkenal angker itu – emangnya kuburan apa?! – sekarang sedang berada dalam kepanikan besar?! Gimana nggak coba, ketua (atau lebih tepatnya Ketua palsu) Akatsuki yang menganggap dirinya sendiri dewa itu sekarang sedang tergeletak di lantai dengan posisi fetal position alias pingsan, sementara Konan, sang wakil ketua merangkap pacarnya Pein itu, malah masih sibuk mikirin siapa yang sebaiknya dia jadiin selingkuhannya kalo Pein beneran mati – Bujut, sadis amat, tapi ini mungkin memang adzab illahi buat Pein gara-gara kebokepannya yang telah mendarah daging itu –

Lalu, bagaimana dengan anak buah mereka? Tentu saja tidak kalah kacaunya! Hidan masih aja betah berantem sama Hana dan Aa' Jimmy (yang diluar dugaan) kuatnya minta ampun (kalo lagi kalap) itu, Trio DKK (Deidara, Kakuzu, Kisame) juga (entah kenapa) masih belum capek ngejar-ngejar si Author bejat padahal mereka udah lari bolak-balik Jakarta-Suna – WHAT THE-?! – lebih dari 8 kali.

Melihat keadaan yang semakin genting dan mendesak, Zetsu terpaksa harus meminjam uang di bank gara-gara lagi-lagi ia mendarat dengan mulus di atas tanah milik Tobi. Apa-apaan tuh?! Yup, ternyata sementara yang lain sibuk dengan kegiatan gajhe mereka dengan mempertaruhkan nyawa(?!), Zetsu dan Tobi malah dengan santai dan asyiknya main monopoli!

Tapi ternyata, masih ada lagi anggota Akatsuki (yang sama sekali tidak perduli dan tak setia kawan) yang keliatan lebih nyantai! Gak percaya? Liat aja tuh si Sasori, n Itachi (plus Orochi si mantan anggota) yang malah dengan santainya duduk lesehan di atas tanah beralaskan tiker sambil makan gado-gado dan ngeliatin temen-temennya yang lagi kalap (Minus Zetsu n Tobi tentunya)

**(Narator: *Ngiler* "Wait, Gado-gado?! Woi, Sas! Lo dapet darimana tuh gado-gado? Bagi dong, gue laper nih…!" Sasori: "Dari Deidara, katanya oleh-oleh dari Jakarta – Masih sempet aja tuh banci beli oleh-oleh buat seme-nya! -, bagi lo? OGAH!" *Sasori makan dengan lahapnya dan menggoda iman narrator ?!*)**

Yah, tak usah berlama-lama lagi, marilah kita nikmati kisah anggota Akatsuki yang hidupnya dipenuhi dera dan siksa (dari Author) ini…

**(Akatsuki: *Menghujani muka Narator dengan kuah busuk mereka* "APA-APAAN TUH?! LO PIKIR KITA CINDERBOLONG APA?! LAGIAN KALO INI BARU MULAI, BERARTI DARITADI KITA NGAPAIN AJA?!" Narator: *Melindungi diri hujan asamnya (?!) Akatsuki dengan payung butut nan rombengnya Author* GA USAH PAKE KUAH KALI MAS, MBA + 1 BANCI!! YANG BENER KAN CINDERELLA, BUKAN CINDERBOLONG!! LAGIAN MANA GUA TAU!! BOKER KALI!!") **

"Ukh…" Gerutu sang sleeping beast kita a.k.a Pein yang setelah 3 kali puasa dan 3 kali lebaran – Perasaan baru bentar deh! – akhirnya membuka matanya seraya mengangkat tubuhnya untuk bangun secara perlahan-lahan untuk merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang telah benar-benar kaku gara-gara harus melihat ilusi mengerikan dari Tobita dimana ia berada di tengah-tengah Kakuzu dan Kisame yang lagi meng… "HII~! HUWA!!! JANGAN INGET-INGET LAGI!!!" Batinnya seraya menggeleng-gelengkan palanya untuk menghilangkan bayangan mengerikan dari otaknya, namun bukannya terhindar dari bencana setelah bayangan itu hilang, Pein malah berada di ambang kematian saat kekasih tercintanya alias Konan memberi pelukan penuh kasih sayang nan MANTAB yang bahkan bisa membuat juara Smack Down pun remuk dalam sekali peluk!! – Apanya yang penuh kasih sayang?! -

"KYAA~! PEIN!! AKHIRNYA KAMU BANGUN JUGA!! AKU KIRA KAMU DAH MATI!! TADI AKU UDAH MUTUSIN KALO AKU BAKAL SELINGKUH SAMA LEONARDO D'CAPRIKA(?!) TUH KALO KAMU BENERAN MAMPUS!! MUAHAHAHAHA!!!" Konan dengan santainya malah ketawa gajhe sambil terus memberikan death hug nan MESRA – baca : **ME**mbunuh **S**eluruh **R**as manusi**A – **ke Pein**, **tanpa menyadari bahwa objek kebengisannya itu udah megap-megap sambil nulis surat wasiat – Gimana caranya coba?! – di dalam pelukannya. Yah… rasa cinta memang hal yang mengerikan dan lebih mematikan dari Baygon!!

**(Pein: *Megap-megap* "W-WOI!! NA-RATOR SAB-LENG!! JA-NGAN MA-LAH NG-NGOMONG NGGAK JE-LAS L-O! BAN-TU-IN GU-E!! Narator: *Kabur* "Sori Pein, gue masih sayang nyawa dan gak mau mati muda!!")**

"Ko-nan! Gu-e u-udah gak ku-at la-GI!! UKH!!" Pekik Pein terbata-bata sebelum akhirnya menghembuskan napas terakhirnya(?!) di pelukan Konan

**(Narator: *Menghela napas* "Hah~ Sungguh mengenaskan! Apa kata dunia bila besok di Koran SINDO ?! ada berita tentang ' Ketua Akatsuki Mati kehabisan napas dipelukan pacarnya!' Sungguh ironis!" Pein:*Muncul dari dalem jamban?!* "Lo pikir ini gara-gara siapa hah?! Sini lo! biar gue seret lo ke Neraka bareng gue! MUAHAHAHA! *Pein kalap terus nyeret-nyeret Narator ke dalam jamban Narator: *panic* "HUWA!! MAMA! TOLONG!!!"Author: *swt* Serius deh! Jamban?! Kenapa musti jamban sih?? Ga ada tempat yang lebih strategis apa?!")**

_"Yah… Tapi seenggaknya gue dapet posisi mati yang enak~!"_Batin Pein (bokep) di saat-saat terakhirnya– (Author: *Sigh* "Buset, bahkan di saat ajal menjemput pun dia masih aja bokep!")

Konan yang merasakan Pein sudah tak bernyawa – (Pein: "WOI!! GUE BELOM MAU MATI GOBLOK!!") – langsung tersadar dari hipnotis Rommy Rafael(?!) dan melepaskan pelukan kesetanannya dari Pein, "LHO, PEIN?! KO DARI MULUT KAMU KELUAR SABUN?! – busa mba, busa! Bukan sabun! – OH, IYA! BUSA?!" Pekik Konan panic saat meliat keadaan Pein yang semakin lama makin mengenaskan itu sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Pein dengan kecepatan orang nyanyi lagu ampar-ampar pisang sambil dikejar anjing alias Cepet banget layaknya orang kesurupan

Akibat guncangan (tak berperasaan itu) busa di mulut Pein (tentunya) malah makin banyak dan membuat Konan makin panic, "GYAA!! PEIN!! SIAPAPUN!! CEPETAN PANGGIL MAK EROT!! EH, SALAH! ON CLINIC!! EH BUKAN YA?? NINJA MEDIS MAKSUD GUE!! CEPETAN!! YAYANG PEIN UDAH SAKARATUL MAUT NIH!!" Teriakan Konan membuat kegiatan para anggota Akatsuki terhenti dan langsung menuruti perintah Konan (daripada bonyok nantinya), namun karena panic kegiatan mereka ga ada yang bener! Deidara malah nelfon bapaknya di kampung (?!), Tobi malah nelfon barrack obama (kaya yang diiklan 3 itu loh!), Kakuzu malah nagihin utang lewat telfon (yang ini mah emang niat!), Itachi dengan santainya malah bikin janji buat manicure-pedicure di salonnya Mpok Minah, sasori juga malah nelfon studio rekaman(?!), sedangkan Zetsu, Kisame dan Hidan bener-bener nelfon mak erot dan On clinic (emang bener sih, tapi ini malah bikin mereka keliatan paling bego! Emang dikira Pein kena sipilis atau herpes apa nelfon kaya gituan!)

Tapi dari semuanya yang paling bego itu ya Konan sendiri! Secara gitu, dia dengan gobloknya menyerahkan mandat ke anggota Akatsuki lainnya yang otaknya udang semua! "UKH~! BOCAH SIALAN!! KENAPA LO BIKIN YAYANG GUE JADI KAYA GINI HAH?! TANGGUNG JAWAB LO!!!" Pekik Konan stress ke Tobita (yang lagi ngumpet di belakang Author) sambil meletakkan (atau lebih tepatnya membanting) Pein ke lantai terus langsung berlari ngejar-ngejar Tobita

"HII~! Konan-san!! Maafkan aku!!!" Teriak Tobita sambil mengambil langkah seribu buat menghindari sapi- eh… cewek gila di belakangnya yang gak berhenti-hentinya ngelemparin dia pake kami-shuriken dengan membabi buta

"WOI~!! FANGIRL SARAP!! – (Narator: *baru balik dari neraka jahanam* "Woi, Jangan ngatain diri sendiri dong mbak!!" *Narator tepar setelah dicekokin kaos kakinya bapake shinchan yang baunya ngalahin bunga rafflesia Arnoldi itu sama Author*) – "JANGAN NYALAHIN ORANG DONG! KAN YANG BIKIN PEIN MAMPUS TUH ELO!! TOBITA CUMA BIKIN DIA SAKARATUL MAUT KOK!!" Bela(?!) Author yang dengan terpaksa musti ikutan lari sebelum dia jadi korban kami-shuriken konan, melihat sudah 11 mayat – tau kan siapa aja?? - yang bergelimpangan di lantai gara-gara serangan membabi butanya Konan

"SAMA AJA GOBLOK!!! LAGIAN MANA MUNGKIN GUE NGEBUNUH PACAR GUE SENDIRI GOBLOK!! – (Narator: "TERIMALAH KENYATAAN WAHAI FANGIRL SARAP!" *Narator tepar lagi gara-gara kami-shuriken Konan*) –

"UKH~! FANGIRL GILA!!" - (Narator: *mau ngomong lagi tapi takut dibantai*) –

Melihat Konan (dengan muka laknat nan angkernya) semakin lama semakin mendekati mereka, Author n Tobita pun makin panic, "UWA!! HANA!! KALO YANG SATU INI GUE GAK BISA NGADEPINNYA!! TOLONGIN!!" Pinta Author ke Hana yang baru selesai berantem sama Aa Jimmy dan Hidan, Hasilnya?? Kita tunggu di chapter depan! TBC!!

(**Readers: *Ngelemparin Author pake wajan, penggorengan n frying pan – bukannya sama aja ya?? -* "Apa-apaan tuh, lanjutin gak!!" Author: "IYA!! MAHAP!!")**

Hasilnya itu belum ketauan karena tiba-tiba Aa Jimmy disuruh pulang sama managernya – emang anak kecil apa?! – gara-gara ada syuting acara Tok-tok Out di TPI – (A/N: Sumpah, gue suka banget acara itu! Kocak!!!) –

"Huh, mau bayar gue berapa lo? Bantuan gue gak murah lo!" Bales Hana ketus

"Woi!! Lo itu sebenarnya anak(?!) gue apa anaknya Kakuzu sih?! Ko jadi pelit bin medit gitu sih lo!!!" Teriak Author sewot ke anak pungutnya(?!) itu

"AU! Anaknya Michael Jackson kali! – YEH!! Itulah mau lo! – Ya udah kalo gak mau!" Bales Hana lagi, bukannya bantuin Author, dia malah ikutan lesehan bareng Ita, saso n Ero sambil makan semur jengkol – dapet darimana lagi tuh?! –

"Ukh! Iya deh!!! Daripada gue mati konyol! Ntar gue kasih fotonya _dia_ deh!" Kata Author pasrah

"Serius?!" Tanya Hana yang tiba-tiba langsung jadi hyperactive kaya Tobi, tapi gak autis kok!

"Iya!"

"Oke!!!"

(Penasaran sama yang dimaksud Author dengan dia?? Kita- *Readers udah siap-siap bawa penggorengan* Tenang, tenang! Nanti bakal diceritain di akhir chapter ini kok!!)

"KONAN!! KALO LO MAU BERENTI NGEJAR HISOKA NTAR GUE BANTUIN LO BANGUNIN PEIN DEH!!"

Mendengar nama Pein disebut-sebut, Konan langsung berhenti, "Serius?? Emang lo tau gimana caranya??"

"Ya iyalah, gue kan ninja medis!" Pamer Hana dengan bangganya - (Author: "Ceileh, boro-boro ninja medis! SD aja kagak lulus lo!" Hana: *Nempeleng Author pake baskom* "JANGAN BUKA AIB!!") – sambil berjalan mendekati Pein, lalu dengan anggunnya – anggun apanya?? – dia mengambil toa dan langsung berteriak sekencang-kencangnya, "KYAA~! ADA MIYABI!!!"

Mendengarkan suara merdu Hana yang gak kalah ancurnya dengan suara kucing kelindes truk itu, Pein langsung bangkit dari kubur dan berpose ala Leonardo d'caprio keseret kereta shinkansen dari stasiun gambir sampe stasiun balapan (?!)

"Hai~! Miyabi…!" Sapa Pein dengan lebaynya sambil memasang senyum pepsodent ala kim bum, walaupun aslinya malah keliatan kaya ikan kembung – Halah! Lebay!! – Gak lebih dari 5 detik, Pein langsung tepar lagi di lantai gara-gara disambit sandal jepit swallow sama Konan

"PEIN!! DASAR MESUM!! – lo juga kali! – Kamu mau selingkuh ya?? – tadi lo juga mau kan?? – Dasar gak setia!! – Lo juga kan?? – Mati aja sana! – Lo juga gih! – Dan, narrator!!! JANGAN KOMENIN GUE LAGI!! OMONGAN GUE GAK SELESAI-SELESAI NIH!!!" Pekik Konan stress sambil mencekik Pein

"Tuh, bangun kan? Gue emang ninja medis nomor 1! Lebih terkenal dari Mak Erot!!" Pamer Hana super narsis – (Narator: "WOI! APANYA YANG NINJA MEDIS! Lagian sejak kapan mak erot jadi ninja medis??") –

"Hana… gue gak tau kalo lo sepinter itu! Padahal hasil try out di tempat les lo aja amburadul gitu!! Ibu(?!) bangga padamu nak!!!" Puji – apa ngehina?? – Author dengan lebaynya ala ibu-ibu di ftv indosiar – (Narator: "WOI, AUTHOR!! LO JUGA JANGAN IKUTAN BEGO DONG!!") –

"Khukhukhu, sori ngeganggu nih Hana-kun, Hisoka-kun, tapi cerita aslinya kapan mulainya ya?? Sasori-kun sama Itachi aja udah ngorok tuh! Lagian eike ada kerja sambilan di taman lawang ntar malem nih!" Kata-kata bijak – diliat dari mananya coba? – dari Orochi langsung menyadarkan hati bejat para orang lebay di depannya

Cengok sebentar, lalu…

"GYAA!! GUE LUPA!! WOI, LO SEMUA! BALIK KE POSISI LO SEMUA!!" Teriak Author kalap, yang laen, (minus Sasori dan Itachi, yang masih berada di alam baka- eh, alam mimpi ) langsung balik ke posisi semula dan berbaris ala paskibra (?!) – (Narator: *swt* "Kok nih fic jadi kaya syuting sinetron gak mutu gini sih?!") -

"Terus Sasori-kun dan Itachi-kun gimana? Mereka masih tidur tuh! Khukhukhu"

"ADUH, OROCHI! CIUM AJA SAMPE MEREKA BANGUN!!" Perintah Author seenak jidat ke Orochi

"BU GURU!! (?!) KITA UDAH BANGUN!!!" Seru Sasori dan Itachi yang langsung bangun setelah mendengar perintah bejat dan tak berperikemanusiaan Author ke Orochi

"Sayang sekali, khukhukhu…" Komentar Orochi bejat, Saso n Ita langsung merinding disko ngedengernya

"OK!! yang pertama adalah…!" Seru Hana, mengulang kata-katanya dari ch sebelumnya

"Woi, Cepetan dong!!" Bales Akatsuki

"Are you ready to know??" Teriak Author dengan lebaynya di depan mic – dapet dari mana lagi?! –

"Yes, we are!!" Jawab Akatsuki sok inggris

"Are you ready to know??" Hana dengan lebaynya juga ikut-ikutan

"Iya!! Cepetan dong!!"

"Are you ready to-!" Pas ketiga kalinya Hana n Author dilempar bakiak

"CEPETAN, GOBLOK!!"

"Ukh~! Dasar!! KANAME!!" Teriak Hana dengan suara yang bisa memecahkan seluruh jendela dalam radius 1 km – lebay! -, tuh anak gayanya udah kaye majikan manggil pembantunye aje noh! – betawi mode: on -

"KYAA~! ADA KANAME KURAN??? MANA? MANA?" Teriak Author lebay sambil bawa-bawa gergaji mesin – (Narator: *swt* "Eh… ni anak nge-fens apa mau nantang berantem sih?!") –

"IYA, NYAH!! EH, SALAH! APAAN SIH LO MANGGIL-MANGGIL GUE?! DIKIT LAGI GUE MA CS-AN GUE MAU PERANG SAMA SOUL SOCIETY NIH!!" Protes Kaname sambil ngangkat kerah bajunya Tobi(?!), kenapa Tobi? Maklum Kaname yang satu ini penyakit kataraknya lebih parah daripada Itachi sih! (udah tau kan ini siapa??), Author langsung patah semangat dan gantung Kisame

**(Kisame: *Panik* "KENAPA GUE YANG JADI KORBAN?!" Author: *Tertawa dengan laknatnya* "KARENA GUE BUTUH HIBURAN! MUAHAHAHA!") **

"GYAA~! ZETSU-SAN!! TOLONG TOBI!! ADA MANIAK!!" Tobi udah ngeronta-ronta aja tuh dari cengkramannya Kaname

"Anu, mas?? Saya disini loh!! Lagian, NURUT AJA NGAPA LO SEKALI-SEKALI!! GUE BUTUH BANTUAN LO NIH!!" Teriak Hana kembali barbar – (Hidan: "Emang kapan nih gorilla pernah gak barbar?" Hana: "DIEM LO SESAT!!!") –

"Bantuan apaan??" Tanya Kaname sambil ngelepasin Tobi yang langsung kabur meluk-meluk Zetsu – (Author: *Fangirl mode: on!* "KYAA!!! Virus-ZeTobi gue keluar deh!!!") –

Hana pun membisikkan sesuatu ke kupingnya Kaname, "Oh, gitu? Ok Dude!"

"Dude,dude! Lo kira gue dude hernia?! – lo kira penyakit kelamin?! - " Pekik Hana sewot

"Bukan!! Dude dalam Bahasa Inggris!" Jelas Kaname

"What the-?! Enak aja lo panggil gue om! Gue cewek tau! Perlu bukti!!" Pekik Hana makin sewot setelah dia cari arti kata dude di kamus lumutannya Author

**(Pein: *Mesum dengan semangat 45!* "MANA?! BUKTIIN!! BUKTIIN!!" *Pein langsung ditembak mati pake gatling gun sama Hana n Konan*) **

"Caphe dech, ngomong sama orang yang gak tau bahasa gaul!!" Maki Kaname lebay sambil naro tangannya di jidatnya

"Woi, SI BUTA DARI GUA HUECO MUNDO!! MAU BANTUIN GUE GAK SIH LO?!" Pekik Hana murka

"Iya, iya!!" Seru Kaname sambil ngeluarin zanpakutou-nya dan langsung tereak sekenceng-kencengnya, "BANKAI!! SUZUMUSHI TSUISHIKI!! ENMAKOROOGI!!"

Dunia disekeliling Akatsuki pun langsung jadi gelap, mereka gak bisa denger, ngeliat, meraba, mengecap dan mencium apapun kecuali bau kaos kakinya bapake shinchan yang ada di lantai

**(Kaname: *Lebay mode: on* "WHAT?! KOK MEREKA BISA NYIUM TUH KAOS KAKI?! UNBELIEVEABLE!!" Author: "Yah, mau diapain lagi, tuh kaos kaki baunya udah gak ketulungan lagi sampe bisa matahin bankai lo!!" Kaname: *Masih lebay mode* "OH, NO!! APA JADINYA KALO AIZEN-SAMA TAU, GUE DIKALAHIN SAMA KAOS KAKI!? BISA DIPECAT TERUS JADI GEMBEL LAGI GUE!!" Author: *Ill feel* "UDAH, AH! LEBAY LO!!")**

Pas indera mereka kembali, mereka udah berada di ruang rapat – emang punya apa?? – dalam base Akatsuki

"A-apa-apaan tuh tadi?! Bau banget!!! Lebih bau dari cadar gue/Kakuzu yang gak pernah dicuci tuh!!" Teriak mereka semua barengan sambil muntah-muntah

"Semuanya… gue punya pengumuman penting…" Suara Pein tiba-tiba memecah keheningan

Semua anggota Akatsuki pun langsung mengalihkan pandangannya pada wajah tanpa ekspresi yang dipasang ketua mereka itu

"Eh, eh! Kuz, si leader kenapa? Kok tampangnya jadi kaya gitu sih??" Bisik Hidan ke semenya, kakuzu

"Au! Tadi palanya kejedot kali!" Bales Kakuzu ke Hidan

"Leader-sama!! Ada apa?? Mau ngasih misi???" Tanya Tobi masih hyperactive seperti biasanya, padahal dalem hati dia alias Madara dia lagi bingung abis, _'Perasaan gue gak ngasih misi apa-apa deh!'_ itulah kira-kira yang ada di dalam hatinya

"Pein… kamu… serius gak kenapa-napa??" Tanya Konan khawatir gara-gara ngeliat Pein yang kelihatannya ga semangat banget dan… pengen nangis?!

"Gue gak papa… Konan… dengerin gue… gue pengen ngomong sama lo…" Kata Pein lirih

"Pein… jangan bilang kalo… LO MAU MINTA PUTUS?!" Konan langsung panic dan nyiapin seluruh kami-shurikennya, Pein langsung merinding disko n nelen ludah,

"KONAN! DENGERIN GUE! Sebenarnya gue itu… gue itu… HOMO!!!" Teriak Pein lantang, mukanya udah semerah rambutnya Sasori yang kesiram cat warna merah – bisa bayangin?? –

"EEEH?!" Teriak koor Akatsuki dengan falsnya, "Pe-pein! Lo jangan bercanda dong!!" Tanya Konan terbata-bata, dia bener-bener shock gara-gara pernyataan Pein tadi

"Gu-gue serius Konan! Dan sebenarnya pasangan gue itu…!" Kata Pein sambil memperhatikan semua anggota Akatsuki yang berdiri di belakang Konan. Sasori, Tobi dan Itachi yang punya firasat buruk (dan otak yang jauh lebih baik dari anggota lainnya) pun langsung menarik Deidara, Zetsu dan Kisame ke jarak yang aman dari Pein

"Lo pada kenapa si-!" Belum selesai omongan Hidan yang bingung akan tingkah anggota Akatsuki lainnya (yang tiba-tiba kabur dari Pein), sebuah bibir ber-pierching tiba-tiba melumat bibirnya dan menghentikan kata-katanya, "What the-?!" Pekik Hidan dengan muka semerah tomat, namun lagi-lagi kata-katanya terputus saat Pein mengunci kata-kata Hidan dengan mulutnya dan memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Hidan untuk menjelajahi rongga mulut jashinist itu, "nnn… Pe…in!!" erang Hidan di dalam mulut Pein – (Author: *Fangirl sarap mode: on* "KYAAA!!!" Narator: *Nosebleed* "WOI!! INGET INI RATED T!! JANGAN KELEWATAN!!") –

"Konan… Hidan itu… uke gue…" Kata Pein saat ia melepaskan ciumannya, namun masih tetap memeluk Hidan, yang telah pingsan dengan mulut berbisa, dengan posesifnya, Meliat adegan perselingkuhan ehempanasehem itu, Konan tanpa dikomando langsung pingsan, Kakuzu langsung mimisan(?!), Zetsu bersembunyi dalam venus flytrapnya, Tobi… tetap diam di tempat dengan ekspresi yang tak terbaca (wong dia pake topeng!), Sasori masuk ke dalam Hiruko-nya, Deidara kabur ke jamban gara-gara kebelet boker(?!), Itachi lagi teriak-teriak lebay sambil guling-guling "MY EYES!! OH NO!! MATAKU TERNODA!!", sedangkan Kisame lagi ngambilin air buat nyiram Itachi yang lagi kesetanan kaya orang kebakaran jenggot

Setelah Konan pingsan, barulah Pein kembali ke kondisinya semula, dengan lebaynya dia membanting hidan ke lantai dan teriak-teriak "HUEK! GUE NYIUM COWOK!! UKH!! KONAN!! MAAFIN GUE!!" sebelum akhirnya pingsan secara mengenaskan disamping para pendahulunya a.k.a Konan dan Hidan

Sementara Akatsuki yang laen masih pada sibuk dengan kegiatannya sendiri, di belakang base Akatsuki tepatnya di dalam jamban – IKH! JIJAY! Huek! Loh?! Deidaranya mana?! –terdengar suara ketawa laknat yang sudah tidak asing lagi milik Author, "fufufufu… 3 tumbang… Selanjutnya… siapa ya?"

~ TBC ~

**Author**: (nosebleed sambil nonton video adegan kissingnya Hidan n Pein yang dia rekam handycam) "Ukh~! MANTAB!!"

**Akatsuki minus trio PHK**: (sujud syukur) "Sumpah… tadi itu pemandangan termengerikan dalam hidup gue… kalo ngeliat Hidan, gue jadi mikir seberapa beruntungnya hidup gue!" (nangis Bombay)

**Narator**: (panic) "WOI!! GIMANA KALO FIC INI DI FLAME GARA-GARA LO MASUKIN ADEGAN GAJHE KAYA GITU!!!"

**Author**: "FIC FIC GUE KENAPA LO YANG SEWOT!? LAGIAN INI GARA-GARA PERMINTAAN TEMEN GUE, MAKANYA GUE MASUKIN ADEGAN KAYA GINI! KALO MAU NGEROYOK ORANG, JANGAN GUE TAPI DIA!" (ngusir narator)

**Narator**: "Woi! Itukan trademark gue! Lagian fic ini kan lo yang bikin!"

**Author**: (ketawa dengan laknatnya) "Emang!! MUAHAHAHAHA!!!"

**Kaname**: (protes) "Woi, kalo tujuan lo Cuma begitu doang, ngapain make minta bantuan gue segala?!"

**Author**: "Itu penting tau! Karena ada lo kan jadinya gak ada yang nyadar kalo Pein udah gue culik dan gue suruh macem-macem!"

**Kak Seto** (?!): (ikutan protes) "Apa-apaan adegan diatas itu!? Itu kan tidak pantas buat pertumbuhan dan perkembangan otak anak!!! (?!)"

**Author**: (sewot) "Ko jadi pada demo ke gue begini sih?! Kalo mau protes sana gih ke gedung DPR atau ke rumahnya Pak Rt! Jangan ke gue! Lagian emang gue peduli kalo anak-anak otaknya pada ancur! Mari kita sebarkan penderitaan virus yaoi ke seluruh dunia! MUAHAHAHA!!"

**Narator**: "Yak, sebelum keadaan semakin bertambah kacau! Lebih baik kita berhenti sampai di sini! Sayonara minna-san! Jangan lupa review dan See you in the next chapter!!!"

**Author**: "Btw, Hana mana?"

…Ada yang tau??


	4. Chapter 4a

**Title : The Torment of Akatsuki**

**Rating : T for language and a little(?) Sexual content on the later chapter**

**Summary : Seorang penghuni RSJ dari negeri Jamban Kirihara Hisoka yang lebih seneng dipanggil Author dan beberapa kroni-kroninya yang ga kalah gila bakal bikin Organisasi Ninja criminal kelas S a.k.a Akatsuki yang terkenal itu stress setengah idup dengan segudang dare dan game seru!! Orang sableng vs Organisasi abnormal!! Penasaran sama hasilnya?? Baca aja!!!**

**Warning : sedikit banyak –Jadi yang mana?!- ada shounen-ai nya, tapi aman kok! Gajhe stadium akut, lebay tingkat tinggi, kegilaan yang amat sangat, Bahasa Nano-nano, OOC, OC, beberapa Cross-over chara!**

**Disclaimer : I dow't own Naruto or beauty and the beast!! **

**Chapter 4a : The beast and The beast ?! Part 1**

Pada suatu hari… di dunia tabi… *Narator digampar sama readers* becanda, di sebuah mansion besar kumuh nan angker yang selalu dijadikan tempat syuting uji nyali dan uka-uka itu, hiduplah satu keluarga… atau tepatnya bapak-bapak sesat dan tiga waria… *Narator digampar Keluarga sarap itu* Iya,iya whatever lah!

Diantara keluarga itu, hiduplah Belle, anak bungsu yang terkenal dengan kecantikan dan kebaikan hatinya…

"Belle-chan! Ayah minta duit dong! Ayah mau kerja nih!" Terdengar suara teriakan Ayah Belle dari ujung koridor mansion bobrok itu, - loh? Kok bapak minta duit sama anaknya? –

"Nih" Jawab Belle sambil menyerahkan selembar uang 5000-an pada ayah tercintanya itu

"Anu… Belle? Ayah mau kerja lo! Serius nih?" Tanya Ayah Belle yang belakangan ini diketahui bernama Thomas itu, sambil terus memperhatikan uang 5000-an yang diberikan anaknya tadi

"Serius" Jawab Belle singkat sambil ngeloyor pergi begitu aja ninggalin ayahnya yang masih staring contest sama duit malang itu

2 jam kemudian…

"JANGAN BERCANDA!! MANA CUKUP 5000 BUAT UANG TRANSPORT KE KANTOR?! BELOM LAGI NANTI SIANG AYAH MAKAN APA?!" Teriak Thomas stress sambil ngacungin cangkul - bosen sabit melulu - yang didapat entah darimananya itu ke anaknya

"Ya udah, kalo gak cukup buat ongkos ya jalan aja! Kalo gak cukup buat makan, ya gak usah makan aja! Gampang kan?" Bales Belle dengan santainya

"APANYA YANG GAMPANG DASAR ANAK SARAP!! CEPET KASIH GUE UANGNYA!!!" Teriak Thomas sensi sambil ngancem Belle pake cangkulnya itu, gayanya udah kaya pencopet aja tuh! – nyopet pake cangkul?! WTF?! -

"DASAR AYAH GOBLOK! EMANG DIKIRA NYARI DUIT TUH GAMPANG APA?! – loh? Bukannya yang nyari duit tuh ayah lo ya, bukan elo? -MAKANYA KALO PUNYA UANG TUH JANGAN DIPAKE BUAT ORGANISASI SESAT LO ITU! APALAGI TUH NAMANYA? BENSHIN COMMUNITY?!" Bales Belle ikutan sensi sambil ngambil gergaji dari dalam dapur(?!)

"BERANI-BERANINYA KAMU NGATAIN KOMUNITAS AYAH?! SINI KAMU! BIAR TAK PERSEMBAHIN KE DEWA JASHIN!" Kata Thomas makin kalap

"Oho? Emangnya gue takut?! Kalo lo berani-berani nyerang gue seluruh harta di rumah ini bakal gue bawa mati! Terus kalo si Oro-pedo dateng nagih utang! Lo yang harus bayar pake badan lo sendiri! Berani?!" Ancam Belle sambil pasang tampang meditnya – emang dari sananya udah medit kok! -

**(A/N: Bagi seluruh anak baik non autis di luar sana, di mohon jangan mempraktekkan perkataan mahkluk sarap di atas ke ayah kalian atau saya yang bakal kena gaplok nantinya ya!)**

Mendegar itu Thomas jadi terdiam dan pucat pasi. Tampang si oro-pedo emang kaya banci, tapi kalo dia ngerasa kesel atau lagi niat, Oro-pedo bisa jadi serem banget! Apalagi mengingat kejadian sebulan yang lalu saat dia sedang diam di rumah sedangkan Belle dan 2 kakaknya sedang mandi di kali – What the?! – terus dengan tiba-tiba dan tak di undang si Oro-pedo dateng nagih utang, padahal dia sama sekali gak megang duit! (secara yang ngendaliin perputaran uang di rumah itu ya si Belle!) Akibat itu dia jadi harus merasakan kengerian terbesarnya yaitu DIGREPE-GREPE SAMA ORO-PEDO! Huek! Setelah itu dia gak bisa tidur tiap malem gara-gara mikirin si Oro-pedo*Narator dicangkul Thomas* iya, iya! Dia jadi gak bisa makan selama 9 bulan, puas?! – sembilan bulan? Perasaan baru sebulan yang lalu deh! -

_'Kalo aja gue gak diancem… ukh! Pasti udah gue persembahin dia ke Jashin-sama! Tidak, sebelum dipersembahin dia bakal gue siksa abis-abisan dulu! Bakal gue tusuk-tusuk seluruh tubuhnya sampe bolong-bolong, lalu belek perutnya terus gue keluaran seluruh isi perutnya, abis itu gue putusin seluruh saraf-sarafnya satu-persatu terus gue*PIIIPIIIIIIIIIIIIIP*'_

**(A/N: Maaf karena terlalu sadis dan tidak berperikesadisan kalimat makhluk sesat ini terpaksa saya potong atau fic ini bakal di sensor sama KPI )**

"So?"

"Iya, iya! Dasar anak medit! Ayah berangkat ya!" Kata Thomas dengan pasrah sambil dengan gontai keluar dari mansion bobrok mereka

**- (Readers: (Ngegebukin Narator) "Apanya yang terkenal dengan kebaikan hatinya?!" Narator: (bonyok) "HIEEE!! MAAF!!") –**

Daripada makin bonyok ada yang mau saya ralat! Jadi diantara keluarga itu, hiduplah Belle, anak bungsu yang terkenal dengan KEMEDITANNYA! Udah diganti tuh, puas?! – Readers: "PUAS!!" –

_'Ukh… sialan!! Kenapa sih anak kaya gitu harus jadi anak gue!!'_ Maki Thomas dalam hati sambil terus berlari mengarungi jalan tol Jagorawi agar ia bisa sampai di kantornya di Suna sana – Bujud! Kapan nyampenya mas?! –

***AUUUU~?!*** terdengar protesan perut Thomas, membuat ia harus berhenti sejenak dan menggelar tikar di tengah jalan untuk memakan sarapan – cari mati ya mas? -

_'Yah, setidaknya gue masih punya 2 anak yang berbakti sama gue!'_ Batin Thomas menenangkan diri sambil meluk-meluk kotak bekal bergambar Dora yang biasa ia bawa ke kantor itu – (Narator: "Kok lo gak ngerasa malu sih?! Kalo gue sih udah gantung diri tau!" Thomas: "MAU DIAPAIN LAGI!! TUNTUTAN PERAN!!") –

Namun betapa salahnya pemikiran Thomas saat melihat isi dari kotak bekalnya itu, di dalamnya hanya terdapat 2 tulang ayam, 10 butir nasi – bujud! Lo itungin?! -, ¼ potong tempe dan 1 buah kertas yang bertuliskan:

_ '__**P.S**__: Sori ya yah! Aku gak bisa masak apa-apa soalnya uang makan aku pake buat beli playdoh model terbaru! So, makan aja seadanya ya! – __**Anakmu yang paling keren, Isabella**__ – _

"SIALAN!! LO PIKIR GUE APAAN?! MAKAN SEADANYA?! APANYA YANG MAU DIMAKAN?!" Teriak Thomas stress sambil melempar kotak makan berisi sesuatu tak layak makan itu ke tengah jalan, membuat 15 mobil mengalami kecelakaan beruntun

_'TAU AH!!!'_ Batin Thomas sambil melanjutkan perjalanannya yang masih 4000 km lagi itu – Serius deh! Kapan nyampenya mas?! –

Yah, untuk mengisi waktu selagi Thomas masih melanjutkan perjalanan yang gak jelas kapan sampainya itu saya akan memperkenalkan anggota keluarga Belle…

Dimulai dari Thomas, perjaka tua lapuk dengan agama gak jelas *Narator dicangkul lagi* yang mengadopsi Bella dan kedua kakaknya. Kalau ditanya kenapa Ayah Belle mengadopsi Belle dan kedua kakaknya, jawabannya adalah tuntutan peran – GA JELAS!!! -

Lalu ada anak tertua yang bernama Bellarossa, anak yang satu ini ditemukan Thomas saat sedang mancing di kali deket jamban. Dibanding adik-adiknya Bellarossa-lah yang mukanya paling keliatan bancinya dan juga paling horror, tapi dibalik penampilan yang super menyeramkannya itu, ia adalah anak yang paling berbakti pada keluarga, karena ia juga mencari nafkah untuk keluarga mereka walaupun ia harus menanggung malu gara-gara pekerjaannya sebagai pemeran utama dalam film hantu hiu darat, hantu hiu biru, hantu hiu melarat, hantu hiu sekarat, hantu hiu jamban, dan berbagai film hantu dengan tema hiu lainnya

Anak kedua yaitu Isabella, ditemukan di ruang bersalin, anak yang satu ini adalah maniak playdoh yang paling sering kena marah gara-gara gak berhenti-berhentinya main playdoh di rumah, kalo main aja sih gak papa, lah ini sangking cintanya, makan malem sampe dibikin dari playdoh juga sama dia! tapi gak ada yang bisa benar-benar memarahinya karena ialah babu *dilempar playdoh sama Isabella* Iya, iya! Ialah yang mengerjakan seluruh pekerjaan rumah di mansion mereka

Yang terakhir yaitu Belle sendiri. Ia ditemukan di dalam mansion Thomas – KOK?! - Udah medit, pelit, punya obsesi yang terlalu besar sama duit, malesnya minta ampun (kecuali kalo ada hubungannya sama uang), kata-katanya kasar banget, idup lagi! *dijait Belle* Tapi katanya dibalik cadar yang selalu menutupi mukanya, Belle itu cantik banget lho! Kali… *digampar*

Yah, mari kita kembali ke cerita kita…

"Anu… pak? Bisa bapak ulang lagi kata-kata bapak tadi?" Tanya Thomas H2C di depan bosnya yang bertampang garang dan lagi baca majalah playboy di depannya

"Kamu dipecat" Jawab bos Thomas dengan entengnya sambil terus ngiler ngeliatin gambarnya Dedy corbuzier yang ada di majalah itu - HAH?! -

"Apa?"

"Kamu dipecat"

"Apa?"

"Kam-"

"Apa?"

"KAMU DIPECAT GOBLOK! UDAH SANA PULANG!!!" Teriak Bos Thomas sensi gara-gara kelemotan anak buahnya itu

"UAPAA?! TAPI SALAH SAYA APA PAK?! SAYA GAK NGERASA PUNYA SALAH KOK! – Huu~! Sok suci!! -" Tanya Thomas lebay sambil pasang puppy eyes ke bosnya

"SALAH KAMU APA?! KAMU NANYA SALAH KAMU APA?! MUSTINYA SAYA YANG HARUS NANYA PERNAH GAK KAMU BERBUAT BENER DI SINI?!" Teriak Bos Thomas lebay sambil ngelemparin majalah-majalah laknat ke anak buahnya

"Ehehe, nggak pernah tuh pak!" Jawab Thomas malu-malu anjing sambil nyengir kuda – Geblek! Ngapain lo protes kalo akhirnya ngaku juga?! –

"KE LAUT AJA SONO!!!" Tanpa peringatan terlebih dahulu, Thomas dilempar bosnya keluar jendela lantai 15

"Eh?! Tapi kan di bawah gak ada laut pak! Adanya Cuma beton doang!" Bales Thomas dengan gobloknya, kayaknya dia masih belum sadar kalau sekarang ia sedang terjun bebas dari lantai 15

Lalu…

"UWAH!! INI GARA-GARA BELLE SIALAN!!!" Teriak Ayah Belle sambil ngejedotin kepalanya ke tembok – loh?! Kok lo masih idup sih?! –

Dengan hati hancur ia berjalan dengan gontai mengarungi hutan amazon, menyebrangi sungai nil, kabur dikejar banci di taman lawang, sampai akhirnya saat ia sedang menerjang badai salju ia baru menyadari satu hal… Ia tersesat! – ya iyalah dodol! – setelah itu ia pingsan akibat kelaparan yang dideritanya

**- (Narator: "Entah kenapa gue ngerasa nih cerita udah melenceng jauh banget dari cerita Beauty and the beast yang asli!" Author: "EMANG!! MUAHAHA!!") –**

'_Ukh… di mana ini?'_ Batin Thomas sambil perlahan-lahan membuka matanya, namun belum sempat ia beradaptasi dengan lingkungannya ia langsung disambut dengan muka atau lebih tepatnya mulut yang terbuka lebar di depan mukanya

"**Selamat makan!" **Katamakhluk tak dikenal itu membuat Thomas langsung bersaltodari tempatnya tertidur tadi dan mendarat dengan mulus (pantat duluan) di lantai yang lumayan keras itu

"GYAA!! LO MAU NGAPAIN?! Jangan! Gue masih punya 3 anak yang masih kecil-kecil di rumah!! – kecil apaan?! Udah pada bangkotan gitu! – lagian maaf aja ya, gue masih normal!!" Teriak Thomas panic sambil mengambil cangkul untuk melundungi keperjakaannya dari makhluk gak jelas yang menyerangnya tadi – (Narator: "Woi! Thomas! Jangan mikir yang bejat-bejat! Banyak kakek-nenek di bawah umur tau yang baca nih fic!") –

"Gak sopan lo, orang gue cuma mau bangunin lo doang kok! Niatnya sih… Lagian mustinya lo berterimakasih dong! Udah gue tolongin juga!" Protes makhluk itu sambil mengeluarkan bantal yang masuk ke mulutnya gara-gara gagal nangkep Thomas tadi

"Eh? Lo yang nolongin gue? Makasih ya… jadi gak enak nih, maaf ya! Ngomong-ngomong nama gue Thomas, met kenal ya!" Kata Thomas kembali nyengir kambing

"Beast. Nah, kalo gitu lo harus bales jasa gue ke elo, sekarang serahin diri lo ke gue!" Kata Beast tanpa basa-basi sambil masang tampang horrornya – emang kapan sih nih orang makhluk pernah gak horror?? –

"Eh?! Lo beneran mau {SENSOR} gue?! OGAH!" Tolak Thomas mateng-mateng sambil nganggukin palanya kuat-kuat – gak salah nih?! –

"BUKAN GOBLOK! Gue gak sebejat itu kali! Yah tapi… kayaknya lo kurang berisi deh! Kalo gitu bawa salah satu anak lo yang paling montok – waduh, sejak kapan nih makhluk jadi bokepers kaya Pein?! - ke sini buat gue jadiin makan malem *dilempar script sama Author* eh, maksud gue istri gue! Kalau lo gak mau, gue tulis nama lo di buku diary princess gue! – HAH?! - Eh, salah! Gue tulis nama lo di death note entar!" Perintah Beast dengan lebaynya

"Iya deh, daripada gue yang jadi korban! Toh anak gue durhaka semua!" Terima Thomas dengan pasrah – kaya gini pasrah?! – sambil melaju ke arah pintu

'_Akhirnya… gue dapet mangsa- eh… istri juga! Setelah gue nunggu 3000-2990 tahun di mansion ini!'_ Batin Beast sambil dengan lebaynya breakdance di atas ranjang

"Anu…" Kata Thomas yang tiba-tiba udah balik lagi ke dalem kamar

"Ngapain sih lo balik lagi?! Ganggu kesenangan gue aja lo!" Protes Beast

"Gue gak tau caranya pulang…" Kata Thomas malu-malu anjing… lagi

"Oh, iya ya!" Bales Beast baru nyaho kalo Thomas tadi kesasar sambil ikutan malu-malu anjing

"Jadi, ntar kalo keluar rumah ada warung, terus dari situ lurus aja sampe lo nemuin RSJ, pokoknya harus lo temuin! Kalo nggak, ya Derita Lo! ntar ada pangkalan ojek darisitu naek bajaj sampe kuburan jerman – emang ada?! – dari situ ntar ada pertigaan, lewatin aja jalan yang banyak perangkap tikusnya, nanti bakal nyampe ke JL. Jamban yang banyak banci yang lebih ganas dari piranha, lo telusurin aja tuh jalan, kalo lo masih idup nanti nimbus-nembusnya ke rumahnya Haji Mamat deh!" Jelas Beast dengan keenggakjelasan level akut

"Terus rumah guenya mana?" Tanya Thomas sama sekali gak connect sama Beast

"Mana gue tau! Makanya pas lo nyampe rumah Haji Mamat, lo Tanya aja sama dia sana!"

"SARAP!!" Maki Thomas sambil berlari keluar dari rumah Beast

Yah, karena perjalanan Thomas untuk pulang ke rumah terlalu panjang, romantis(?!), tragis dan sadis untuk diceritakan, mari kita skip saja ceritanya…

"A-yah pu-lang…" Kata Thomas terbata-bata sambil dengan sisa-sisa kekuatannya berusaha membuka pintu mansion bobroknya itu

"AYAH~! WELCOME HOME!!" Sambut anak paling berbakti, Bellarossa sambil memberikan death hug yang gak kalah mesranya dengan death hug Konan di ch lalu membuat Thomas kehilangan 3 dari 9 nyawanya – Readers: "Lo kira kucing?!" -

"Hai, ayah! Gimana tadi kerjanya? Cape ya? Nanti Belle pijitin deh!" Kata Belle yang tiba-tiba muncul entah darimana dan langsung nyamperin ayahnya itu

"Belle kamu… kesambet?" Tanya Thomas yang bingung dengan perlakuan manis anaknya yang dari 100 tahun yang lalu gak pernah ada manis-manisnya sama sekali itu

"Ih, kok ayah gitu sih! Masa anaknya sayang sama ayahnya dibilang kesambet"

"Hehe, nggak tumben aja soalnya! Ya udah, tolong pijitin kaki ayah dong! Pegel nih soalnya!" Terima Thomas dengan senang hati sambil memperlihatkan kaki busuk penuh panunya yang tak layak tayang itu

"Boleh, tapi kasih dulu duit gajiannya" Kata Belle

"Ternyata emang itu niat lo! Percuma tau! Orang ayah tadi baru dipecat!" Teriak Thomas sensi, ternyata bener kata orang kalo sekali medit, ya medit aja terus!!

"APA?! AYAH DIPECAT?! TERUS KITA MAU MAKAN APAAN?! PLAYDOH-NYA ISABELLA?! BELLAROSSA GORENG?! YANG BENER AJA DONG!!" Amuk Belle sambil terus menggebuki Thomas yang nyawanya tinggal 5 watt itu

Karena adegan selanjutnya dan selanjutnya lagi terlalu tragis untuk diperlihatkan, kita skip lagi aja ya!

"Jadi, ayah dipecat karena gak becus kerja?" Tanya Belle ke ayahnya yang sedang terbaring dengan lemas di kasur akibat penganiyaan anaknya itu

"Bukan! Udah dibilang ayah dipecat gara-gara sering telat!" Protes Thomas

"Ya, udah! Tapi sekarang kita harus gimana?! Kalau tiba-tiba si oro-pedo dateng nagih utang gimana?! Gajiku doang gak cukup buat bayar utang!" Teriak Bellarossa panic memikirkan apajadinya kalo si oro-pedo sampe dateng

"Eem… sebenarnya setelah ayah dipecat, ayah sempat nyasar, terus ada seseorang bernama Beast yang nolongin ayah dan membawa ayah ke mansionnya! Kalau dilihat dari pakaian dan perabotannya sih dia orang kaya, tapi orangnya itu serem banget! Masa dia mirip venus flytrap gitu! Terus dia bilang dia pengen salah satu dari kalian jadi makan malem- eh, istrinya! Kalo nggak kita bakal diapa-apain sama dia! – Kita? Kayaknya lo doang deh yang mau diapa-apain sama dia! -" Jelas Thomas panjang lebar sebelum akhirnya ia tidak sengaja menggigit lidahnya sendiri dan mati dengan mengenaskan – (Thomas: *nyangkul narrator* "MATI AJA LO NARATOR!!") –

"HEH?! Serius?!" Teriak trio banci in unison

"Jadi siapa yang mau dijadiin tumbal?" Tanya Thomas dengan muka sesatnya, membuat suasana di rumah itu jadi makin angker aja

Dengan cepat seluruh mata di rumah itu langsung tertuju pada Bellarossa yang berhasil memenangkan kontes Miss Tumbal 2012

"HEH?! GUE?! Gue gak mau! Sori banget ya, yah! Aku emang mau bantuin ayah, tapi kalo dia monster gimana aku memperbaiki keturunannya?! – emang lo bisa hamil? – Isabella aja tuh!" Tolak Bellarossa setengah mateng – Author bosen mentah –

"Ogah! Kok kak Rossa gitu sih! Aku juga gak mau tau! Belle aja tuh! Lagian diantara kita yang paling montok kan dia!" Tolak Isabella sambil menyerahkan tanggung jawab pada Belle yang daritadi diem aja

"Oke, gue mau"

"HEH?!" Teriak semua orang di situ (termasuk kuntilanak, kecoak, dll) kecuali Belle in unison

"Mansionnya ada di deket taman lawang kan? – baru tau saya kalo di deket taman lawang adamansion - Ya udah, gue kesana sekarang ya? Bye, yah! Bye kak!" Kata Belle dengan santainya sambil ngeloyor pergi gitu aja

5 menit pun dilalui dengan kebisuan, atau yang biasa disebut CENGO sampai…

"UWA!! BELLE-CHAN! COME BACK!!" Teriak Thomas lebay sambil ngesot dari tempat tidur buat mengejar anak bungsunya itu

"Wua, ayah! Jangan gerak dulu! Nanti ayah bisa beneran mampus!" Teriak Isabella dan Bellarossa sambil berusaha menahan ayahnya yang ingin mengejar adik mereka

"Tapi…! Belle-nya!" Protes Thomas sambil terus meronta-ronta dari pegangan kedua anaknya itu

"Ayah… segitu pengennya nahan Belle… jangan-jangan bener ya kalo ayah tuh cinta sama Belle?!"

"BUKAN! ANAK-ANAK SARAP! Kalo Belle pergi, gimana nasib kita jika oro-pedo dateng nanti?! Seluruh uang tabungan keluarga kita ka nada di dia!" Mendengar penjelasan Thomas, Isabella dan Bellarossa terdiam, baru nyaho mereka! Mau diapain lagi kapasitas otak mereka gak lebih dari 235kb sih!

"UWAA!!! BELLE! COME BACK!" Teriak Trio ITB in Unison, membuat seluruh manusia dalam radius 5 km mati karena serangan jantung – wow, lebih ampuh dari death note! –

Sementara Trio ITB masih menyesali nasibnya dan membunuh ribuan orang tak bersalah, Belle malah dengan bahagianya berjalan ke mansion Beast, "Uang! I'mcoming!" Dasar medit…

Lalu…

"Heh… ini mansionnya? Gede banget!" Seru Belle saat ia melihat mansion besar di depannya, matanya yang dari sananya udah ijo, makin ijo aja tuh!

Belum sempat ia menjejakkan kakinya ke depan pintu mansion itu – ceilah bahasanya! – tiba-tiba ia sudah disambut oleh seseorang berbaju layaknya Butler, tapi anehnya memakai topeng bergambar Keroro Gunso

"Ano… Kamu ini siapa ya?" Tanya orang gak jelas itu

"Ah, aku Belle, aku kesini mau ketemu sama Beast, dia ada kan? Btw, kamu butlernya ya?"

"Yap, dia ada kok! Iya, aku butlernya, namaku Tanaka, met kenal ya! – kayaknya gak ada yang nanya nama lo deh! – silahkan masuk!" Kata orang aneh yang bernama Tanaka itu sambil mempersilahkan Belle masuk ke mansion itu

"Belle-chan, kamu tunggu di sini aja ya! Beast-san! Ada tamu nih!" Seru Tanaka sambil dengan seenaknya masuk ke kamar Beast tanpa permisi terlebih dahulu

_'Ada ya butler kaya gini? Nih butler gak takut mati apa?'_ Pikir Belle saat melihat ketidaksopanan Butler itu

"Siapa Tanaka?" Tanya Beast dari kamarnya

"Namanya Belle-chan, katanya mau ketemu sama Beast-san! Oh, ya nanti malam mau makan apa?"

"Apa ya? Steak? Bosen ah, Semur jengkol? – sejak kapan orang kaya makan beginian? -"

"Eh? Beast-san mau makan itu? Tapi Tanaka nggak mau makan itu!!" Protes Tanaka ke Beast – Loh? –

"Emang Tanaka maunya makan apa?"

"Omelet sama steak tambah ikan asin sama sayur asem juga! – kombinasi apaan lagi nih?! –"

"Ya, terserah Tanaka deh! udah bikin aja gih sana!" Kata Beast dengan pasrah

"Yeah! Beast-san baik deh! Ya udah Tanaka bikin sekarang ya! Tuh, tamunya nunggu di luar!" Seru Tanaka sambil keluar dari kamar Beast

_'Ini yang butler yang mana, yang majikan yang mana! Gak butlernya ataupun majikannya sama aja, GELO!'_ Batin Belle setelah mendengar percakapan gak jelas antara Beast dan Tanaka

Namun, lamunannya berakhir saat ia melihat sosok Beast yang keluar dari dalam kamar,

"Ka-kamu kan…!"

**Kira-kira apakah yang mau dikatakan Belle pada Beast? Dan bagaimanakah perjalanan cinta gajhe mereka? Tunggu di chapter 4b ya!**

~ TBC ~

**Author**: (sarap n narsis dengan semangat 45) "YUHUU~! All of my sweet readers! I'm back!! Do you all miss me??"

**Akatsuki**: (muntah) "HOEK! JIJAY! AMIT-AMIT CABANG BAYI DEH!!"

**Author**: (ngecengin Akatsuki) "Yah, berhubung mood gue lagi bagus lo semua bakal gue ampunin sekarang! Btw, maaf ya saya baru update, banyak tugas nih! And thanks ya buat semua readers yang udah ngereview saya!! Seneng banget deh bisa dapet sebanyak ini! Dan juga bagi yang udah ngejadiin cerita saya sebagai favorit, I LOVE YOU FULL ~!!" (Author tebar kissbye dengan lebaynya)

**Deidara**: (menghindar dari kissbye mematikannya Author) "Halah, lebay lo, un! Cerita banyak kurang n salahnya gini aja lo banggain!"

**Pein**: (protes sambil bawa-bawa spanduk 'Lindungi HAM') "gue mau protes! Apa-apaan tuh adegan di ch lalu?! Gue gak terima!! Lo udah mengambil keperawanan- eh salah keperjakaan bibir gue!!"

**Author**: (pasang tampang evil) "Eh??? Kok gitu sih? Padahal banyak yang suka lo! Lagian lo nikmatin kan?? Fufufufu"

**Pein**: (blushing) "KAGAK!!!"

**Author**: (nyanyi dengan suara fals nan ancurnya) "Aku Mau…. Uuu… tapi malu… uuu…uhuk, uhuk, uhuek~!" (batuk-batuk sangking napsunya nyanyi)

**Pein**: (pasang pose ala Conan edogawa) "Mmm… gimana ya? lumayan juga sih… "

**Konan**: (dateng sambil bawa tusuk sate) "**PEIN!! Tak jadiin sate kamu~!**"

**Pein**: (kabur) "GYAA! MAK LAMPIR!!"

**Author**: (ngerekam pake handy-cam yang berisi video-video laknat itu) "BAGUS! TERUS! LANJUTKAN! MANTAB!!"

**Kakuzu**: "Makin ngaco lo! Lagian mana tuh si Hana? banyak yang nanyain tuh!"

**Author**: (entah mengapa tiba-tiba nangis n sulking di atas pohon beringin) "Hiks, hiks…"

**Kisame**: (swt)"E-eh, lo kenapa lo? Kebelet? Eh, kesambet?!"

**Author**: "A-abisnya *sobs* Ha-hana… Masuk rumah sakit!! HUE!!"

**Kisame**: (masang tampang bejat?!) "UAPUA?!!!" (sfx: JLEGAR!!!)

**Author**: (malah tambah nangis jejeritan) "GYAA!! DAJJAL DATENG!!! JANGAN KIAMAT DULU DONG! FIC GUE BELOM TAMAT NIH!!!"

**Kisame**: (ngambil samehada) "SIALAN LO! Niat gue bae-bae juga! Sini lo biar gue cincang trus gue jadiin makan malemnya Marbun n Soeroso(?!)"

**Narator**: "Hah?! Marbun?! Soeroso?! Sapa noh?"

**Kisame**: "IKAN PIRANHA GUE!!! – ikan kok melihara ikan?! – Sini lo Author! Jangan kabur!!" (ngejar-ngejar Author dengan lebaynya)

**Itachi**: (berusaha menengahi) "Sudah cukup Kisame, kembali ke sini!"

**Author**: "Apa-apaan tuh?! Itu kan nama cowok?! Masa udah ada ita-put (itachi keriput,red) lo masih yaoian sama ikan juga?!"

**Kisame**: (ngecengin Itachi) "Apa lo bilang?!" (makin kalap ngejar-ngejar Author)

**Itachi**: (ikutan kalap sambil nenteng-nenteng golok) "Hello?? Kacang sekarang mahal ya?? KISAME! BERHENTI NGEJAR TUH ORANG SABLENG SEKARANG JUGA ATAU LO BAKAL GUE JADIIN SASHIMI! DAN LO, FANGIRL SARAP! CEPETAN KASIH TAU JAWABANNYA SEBELUM PARA READERS NGELEMPARIN LO PAKE PENGGORENGAN LAGI!"

**Kisame+Author**: (langsung nurut setelah denger amukan kalapnya Itachi) "YES, GRANPA!!!"

**Kisame**: (kembali masang tampang angkernya) "UAPUA?!!!" (sfx: JLEGAR!!!)

(Narator: *sigh* "Makin lama makin gak jelas nih fic!")

**Author**: (kembali nangis gajhe di atas pohon beringin) "Iya, kemaren pas adegan you-know-what? Hana… mengalami PENDARAHAN!!!" (sfx: JREEEENG!)

**Kisame**: "HAH?! HANA KONTRAKSI?! EMANG DIA KAPAN HAMILNYA?! PERASAAN DIA GAK DIAPA-APAIN SAMA ANGGOTA AKATSUKI DEH!"

**Author**: (ngelempar Kisame pake nampan) "Bukan, hiu! Bukan pendarahan yang itu! Dia itu kebanyakan ngeluarin darah jadinya gue bawa ke Rumah Sakit, ternyata Hana di vonis kena penyakit Kanker… stadium akut! HUEEEEEE!" (nangis lebay lagi)

**Kisame**: "UAPA?! Kanker?! Kanker apaan?!"

**Author**: "Ka-kanker…!"

***BRAKK!!*** Tiba-tiba pintu – emangnya ada ya? – base Akatsuki terbuka lebar akibat dobrakan yang entah dari siapa datangnya itu

**Author**: (ngumpet di belakang Kisame) "A-apaan tuh?!"

***Sreek,sreek*** terdengar suara seperti orang yang sedang menyeret sesuatu, tiba-tiba dengan pelan tapi pasti, terlihat sosok seseorang atau tepatnya seseorang yang terbalut perban sedang mengesot di lantai sambil bawa-bawa gatling gun

**Unknown creature(?!)**: (terus ngesot mendekati Hisoka dengan kecepatan 1 m/jam – kapan nyampenya?! -) "~~!"

**Trio HIK**: (takut stadium akut) "HII~!!!"

**Kisame**: (dorong-dorong Author ke arah tuh suster ngesot) "A-ampun mbah!"

**Author**: (berusaha kabur dari pelukan? Kisame) "Lo ngapain sih dorong-dorong gue?!"

**Kisame**: "Yang dia incar lo kan?! Pergi sana!"

**Author**: (sewot) "Kok lo gitu sih?! Ngorbanin temen lo sendiri kaya gitu?!"

**Itachi**: (ngebelain seme-nya) "Emang sejak kapan kita pernah jadi temen lo?! Udah sana biar lo yang jadi tumbal!"

**Author**: "IBLIS!!!!"

**Itachi+Kisame**: "Lo tuh yang iblis!!"

**Unknown creature**: (tiba-tiba udah nyampe di depan kaki Author) "Hisoka…!"

**Itachi+Kisame**: "UGYAA!! Suster ngesot!! Emmm… tapi dia mumi ya? Ya udah, Mumi ngesot!! GYAAA!!" (ngibrit layaknya banci dikejar trantib)

**Author**: "Lho, Hana?"

**Itachi+Kisame**: (tiba-tiba udah balik lagi) "HEH?! Hana?! Bukannya lo Sakit kanker?!"

**Hana**: (Bangun terus ngelepas perban yang ada di badanya – Loh?! Jadi buat apa ngesot-ngesot segala tadi?! -) "Hah?! Kanker? Sejak kapan gue punya penyakit kaya gitu?!"

**Itachi**: "Lho? Tadi Author yang bilang?"

**Author**: "Nggak kok! Hana kan emang punya penyakit Kanker! Kanker Mesum stadium akut tentunya! MUAHAHAHAHA!!!" (ketawa dengan lebaynya) "Selamat buat **Cross D Yukito** yang menjawab pertanyaan dengan benar! Nanti saya kirimin CD-nya Pein atau fotonya Kisame deh! – siapa coba yang mau? - Yah, karena kayaknya saya bakal dapet masalah, sampai di sini aja, bye, minna!" (kabur pake sepeda roda tiganya shin-chan)

**Author**: "Oh, ya sebelum saya lupa! Karena Desember saya ada Ulangan, jadi saya bakal ngupdatenya Januari ya! N buat **FINNruleTHEworld **yang nge-request fic bleach, Januari pasti saya post! In the end, SELAMAT MENUNAIKAN IBADAH ULANGAN SEMESTER 1 BAGI YANG MERAYAKANNYA! AND JANGAN LUPA REVIEW YA! BYE!!!!"


	5. Chapter 4b

**Title : The Torment of Akatsuki**

**Rating : T for language and a little(?) Sexual content on the later chapter**

**Summary : Seorang penghuni RSJ dari negeri Jamban Kirihara Hisoka yang lebih seneng dipanggil Author dan beberapa kroni-kroninya yang ga kalah gila bakal bikin Organisasi Ninja criminal kelas S a.k.a Akatsuki yang terkenal itu stress setengah idup dengan segudang dare dan game seru!! Orang sableng vs Organisasi abnormal!! Penasaran sama hasilnya?? Baca aja!!!**

**Warning : sedikit banyak –Jadi yang mana?!- ada shounen-ai nya, tapi aman kok! Gajhe stadium akut, lebay tingkat tinggi, kegilaan yang amat sangat, Bahasa Nano-nano, OOC, OC, beberapa Cross-over chara!**

**Disclaimer : Naruto, Beauty and the Beast, Titanic, Jack Sparrow, dan One piece, semuanya bukan dan gak bakal pernah jadi milik saya!!**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~O~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Author: **(nangis bombay) "UWA!! Minna-san! Sori saya baru sempet update! Bulan Januari dan Februari, saya bener-bener sibuk sama yang namanya try out, kompetisi bahasa inggris sama berbagai tugas (sesat) dari sekolah nih! Ini aja saya udah nyuri-nyuri waktu hibernasi saya buat ngapdet fic ini, (ketauan banget boongnya) karena itu tolong maafkan saya! Kalian boleh gantung saya kok!!" (pasang tampang pasrah ala uke-kebelet-boker)

**Akatsuki: **(nyamperin Author sambil bawa-bawa tali kolor) "UWO! Ayo gantung dia!!"

**Author: **(ngelemparin akatsuki pake cimol –Author lagi kelaperan nih-) "Bukan kalian, dodol! Udah pergi aja lo semua sana, gue lagi bad mood nih!" (ngusir akatsuki pake garem –dikira lintah apa?!-)

**Hana: **(muncul dari dalem kulkas) "Udah dong! Kalo lo maen-maen mulu kapan mulainya nih?!"

**Author: **"Iya, iya! Oh, ya, saya juga mau minta maaaaaaaaaf buanget buat **FINNruleTHEworld/Finnlovevodka** karena saya ternyata gak bisa ngepost fic bleachnya! *digebukin sampe tepar* Gimana kalo kita bikin fic kolab aja? *puppy eyes* Yah, minna-san, daripada kebanyakan dragging, saya persembahkan cerita cacat super ngaco ini untuk para pembaca sekalian. Enjoy!"

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~O~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Chapter 4b: The Beast and The Beast ?! Part 2 **

"Ka-kamu kan!" Teriak Belle dengan tampang nepsong sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Beast.

'_Ke-kenapa nih anak?! Kok mukanya berubah horror gitu?! Apa jangan-jangan dia tau tentang rahasia gue?!' _Batin Beast panik. Iler sudah mengucur deras dari tubuhnya - (Narator: *ill feel* "YAICKS!!") –

"Ka-kamu kan Zetsumanto! Buronan trantib yang katanya suka nyolong dan makan kolor warna ijo itu ya?!" Pekik Belle sok tau dengan semangat 45 yang membuat Beast langsung bergubrak ria.

"Dapet informasi gila darimana lagi lo?! Gue gak pernah nyolong kolor kok! Suer deh! Kalo kutang sih pernah!" Seru Beast membela diri yang langsung disambut oleh gebukan massal dari tetangga-tetangga Author yang kutangnya sering ilang. – WTF?! –

"Oh, gitu ya? Ternyata aku salah orang! Ehehe… Maaf deh" Kata Belle sambil memberikan wink yang dijamin bakal bikin Beast gak bisa tidur nanti malem gara-gara kejang-kejang.

"Ya udahlah, gak penting. So? Kamu itu siapa? Mau apa kamu ke sini?" Tanya Beast.

"Ah, iya! Kamu masih inget kan, laki-laki parno sesat nan gak jelas bernama Thomas yang nyasar ke sini kemarin? Malu dan berat untuk mengakunya sih, tapi yah, dia itu ayahku! Dan aku disuruh dia ke sini buat jadi istri kamu" Jelas Belle dengan santainya.

"Oh, iya ya! Kemaren ada orang gak jelas kaya gitu ya yang datang ke sini…" Gumam Beast sambil memperhatikan Belle dengan tampang nepsong, si Belle emang montok banget! Gak kalah montok dari Ade ray! Walau mukanya gak jauh beda sama preman bantar gebang sih…

Tapi ada yang aneh… kok ini anak kayaknya sama sekali gak takut sama Beast? Udah gitu mau-maunya lagi jadi istri dia! Padahal orang laen pasti udah ayan on the spot duluan kalo ngeliat tampang nistanya si Beast!

'_Pasti ada apa-apanya nih anak…'_ Batin Beast penuh curiga, _'Pasti dibalik cadar buluk itu ada sesuatu!'_ Batin(gak jelas)nya lagi – (Narator: *swt* "Woalah, Beast, beast! Apa coba yang mau disimpen si Belle dibalik cadar buluk itu selain bibir jontor nan monyongnya??" *Narator dibakar Belle*)-

"Hallo?? Kamu dengerin aku gak sih?" Tanya Belle sambil mengibas-ibaskan tangannya di depan muka Beast.

"E-eh? Kenapa?" Tanya Beast yang tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Kamu jadi nggak ngejadiin aku sebagai istri kamu?" Tanya Belle lagi yang semakin menambah kecurigaan Beast. _'Niat amat nih anak!'_ Batinnya.

"Hmm, boleh, tapi kamu harus buka cadar kamu dulu!" Perintah Beast. Mencari kesempatan di tengah kesesatan.

"Eeh?! Harus ya?" Tanya Belle, tampangnya keliatan gak enak banget tuh, ah, tapi mungkin bagi Beast sih, se-gak enak apapun tampangnya, asal bisa dimakan sih pasti enak aja kali ya?

"Harus!"

'_Ukgh… ya udah deh, demi uang…' _Batin Belle sambil bersiap membuka cadarnya.

'_Ekh?! Beneran bakal dibuka sama dia?!'_ Batin Beast kaget saat melihat Belle benar-benar bersiap untuk membuka cadarnya.

"A-aku buka nih ya!" Kata Belle terbata-bata, entah darimana lagu ayat-ayat cinta langsung berkumandang untuk mengabadikan momen bersejarah ini… - (Readers: "Bersejarah dari Hongkong!!") –

Beast hanya bisa H2C sendiri ala orang yang mau dihukum mati menunggu wajah sebenarnya dari wanita (apa laki-laki?) yang nantinya akan menjadi makan ma- eh… istrinya itu.

'_Apa wajahnya mirip Rianti Catwright?! Atau Rhoma Irama?! Apa mirip Kakuzu?! _– Ya iyalah!! -_ Atau malah mirip Michael Jackson?!' _Batin Beast. Makin stress.

1 tahun kemudian… nggak ding, Cuma 12 bulan kemudian! – sama aja dudul! -

"AAH! Kelamaan lo! Keburu bangkotan nih gue!" Seru Beast kehabisan kesabaran. Wong si Belle daritadi udah ditungguin sampe busuk yang keliatan baru idung peseknya doang! "Lo niat gak sih! Sini biar gue yang buka!" Lanjutnya sambil mencoba menarik paksa cadar buluknya si Belle.

"Kyaa~! Beast-sama~! Dasar Muka Belang~! Jangan~!" Teriak Belle lebay sambil masang tampang uke-ketabrak-troton- andalannya.

"Oy, kakus! Kok lo jadi jijay gitu sih?! Jangan bikin gue keliatan kaya si oro-pedo dong!" Bisik Beast ke Belle yang lagi heboh beringas sendiri itu.

"Mau diapain lagi! Ini kan tuntunan peran! Gue juga gak mau begini dodol!" Bisik Belle yang langsung menuai lemparan kaos kaki dari Author.

"Beast-san! Belle-chan! Makan malem dan siap tuh!" Seru Tanaka dari atas genteng – KOK?! –

Mendengar kata makanan, Beast langsung meninggalkan Belle dan berjalan ke ruang makan – ya iyalah! Masa mau ke genteng?! -

'_Ah, gue selamet!' _Batin Belle sambil ngikutin Beast ke ruang makan. _'Makanan gratis, eike datang~!' _

Tapi ternyata, tidak semua makhluk di dunia sarap ini yang mendapatkan kebahagiaan seperti Belle. Yah, contohnya ya, 3 orang sarap ini…

_TOK, TOK, TOK!_

"Hiiii~! A-a-ayah aja tuh yang buka!" Teriak Isabella panik sambil berusaha ngumpet di dalam kulkas.

"Ng-gak mau! Enak aja! Bellarossa aja tuh!" Tolak Thomas mentah-mentah sambil berusaha ngumpet di dalem koper – Serius deh mas! Mana muat?! –

"OGAH!!!" Teriak Bellarossa sambil terus nutupin mukanya pake bantal. – apa gunanya coba kalo badan lo keliatan?! –

"Yuhuu~! Thomas~! Eike dateng nagih utang nih~!" Seru Oro-pedo, berusaha membuat suaranya terdengar seimut mungkin, padahal aslinya mah, amit-amit cabang babi deh!!

'_Gyaa~! Iblis pencabut keperawanan dateng!'_ Teriak trio malang itu dalam hati.

"Ki-kita harus cari cara buat bikin dia pulang! Coba aja kita bisa bikin dia berfikir kalo kita lagi gak ada di rumah… Tapi gimana nih?" Kata Thomas, mencoba mencari cara untuk selamat dari neraka dunia a.k.a Grepean Oro-pedo itu.

"Gi-gimana dong kak?!" Seru Isabella dari dalem kulkas – gak mati kedinginan apa nih banci?! –

"Oh? Itu sih gampang!" Seru Bellarossa sambil memberikan senyuman terbaiknya yang dikabarkan bisa membunuh orang-orang yang tampangnya kaya Dedi corbuzier sekalipun.

"Eh?" Tanya Isabella dan Thomas kompak, tumben banget tuh si Bellarossa otaknya jalan.

'_Tapi kok perasaan gue gak enak ya?'_ Batin mereka.

"ORO-PEDO!! PULANG GIH! KITA LAGI GAK ADA DI RUMAH NIH!!!" Teriak Bellarossa dengan santainya, membuat mulut Isabella dan Thomas ternganga lebar. Sangking lebarnya, dipastikan tv berukuran 14 inch juga bisa masuk lho! – halah!! –

"Gyaa!! Dasar ikan!! Kalau begini, bukannya malah pergi dia malah bakal mendobrak masuk tau!!" Teriak Isabella sambil berlinang air mata. Thomas hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah sambil menulis surat cinta untuk si medit (a.k.a Belle) yang sebenarnya sudah ia cintai sejak jaman prasejarah itu… - (Thomas: *kalap* "NARATOR!! Bener-bener minta dikubur lo ya!!" Narator: *kabur* "Ugyaa~!!") –

"Oh… gitu ya? Ya udah, kalo orangnya lagi gak ada, saya dateng lain kali aja deh!" Seru Oro-pedo sebelum beranjak pergi.

"He-heh?! Dia beneran percaya?!" Teriak Isabella dan Thomas kompak untuk yang kedua kalinya. Mereka bener-bener gak nyangka kalo sebenarnya si Oro-pedo ternyata sebodoh itu!

"Tuh kan, berhasil!" Seru Bellarossa bangga dengan dirinya sendiri atas perbuatan konyolnya yang (anehnya) berhasil itu.

"Ternyata kau hebat kak!" Puji Isabella sambil memberikan pelukan dingin untuk kakaknya itu. Kenapa dingin? Wong dia abis dari kulkas! – halah! -

"Yah, dia memang hebat…khukhukhu…"

"Ya, iya lah! Anakku gi-!" Thomas tak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya saat ia menyadari bahwa suara fals nan mencekam tadi bukan berasal dari kedua anak angkatnya. "O,o…"

'_Oh, jashin-sama… please jangan bilang kalo di belakangku sekarang udah ada tuh siluman uler pedopil…!' _Batin Thomas sambil berkomat-kamit gajhe. Namun, doa _sesat _dari _orang sesat_ ini terbukti tidak dikabulkan oleh _dewa sesat_ yang dipujanya saat dirasakannya dua buah tangan _sesat_ memeluknya dari belakang – (Readers: "Sesatnya gak kebanyakan tuh?") -

"Hai, Thomas sayang~! Merindukanku???" Bisik Oro-pedo di telinga Thomas, membuat Thomas dan Author (yang nulis nih kata-kata nista) kebelet mati.

"K-k-k-kenapa l-l-l-l-lo bisa ada di sini?" Tanya Thomas tergagap-gagap ala Aziz gagap. Tampangnya sekarang gak jauh beda sama orang yang pake bedak ketebelan alias pucat pasi!

"Kenapa? Ya karena aku masuk dong! Kok kamu tambah bego sih?? Tapi aku tetep suka sama kamu kok! Khukhukhu…" Kata Oro-pedo, semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada si malang Thomas.

'_Hii~! Nenek-nenek mau mampus juga tau kalo lo bisa ada di sini karena lo masuk! Lagian, mendingan gue mati keselek biji duren deh daripada harus dipeluk sama makhluk semacem lo! Lepasin dong! Bisa kena rabies nih gue kelamaan nempel sama lo!!'_

"Da-darimana lo bisa ma-masuk?" Tanya Thomas, berusaha mengulur waktu sementara dirinya berusaha mencari cara untuk meloloskan diri. Namun, setelah ia tidak juga menemukan jawaban, ia pun menengok ke arah anak-anaknya untuk mencari pertolongan.

'Woi, tolongin ayah do-!' Lagi-lagi Thomas tak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya saat ia melihat kedua anaknya yang tidak lucu dan amit-amit itu sudah tidak ada di ruangan itu.

"Dasar anak-anak… DURHAKA! PENGHIANAT!!!" Teriak Thomas panik, air mata mulai jatuh bercucuran dari pelupuk matanya.

"Anak-anak kamu pinter ya? Tau aja kalo orang tuanya lagi butuh waktu sendiri. Khukhukhu…" Puji Oro-pedo, semakin mengeratkan pelukannya yang dari sananya udah erat banget itu ke Thomas.

"Butuh waktu sendiri dari jamban! Justru sekarang gue lagi butuh dukungan mental tau!" Protes Thomas, berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan Oro-pedo. "Gyaa! Jangan pegang-pegang!" Teriak Thomas saat tangannya Oro-pedo mulai berkelana ke tempat-tempat yang tidak menyenangkan…

"_TIDAK!!!" _

Dan suara teriakan kematian Thomas itu pun terdengar sampai rumahnya pak SBY di bogor sana…

Sementara itu, di suatu tempat yang aman…

"Maafkan aku yah, aku terlalu cakep buat mati konyol di tangan makhluk kaya gitu…" Isak Isabella. Memeperkan ingusnya pada baju buluk Bellarossa yang sedang menulis nama ayah mereka di atas sebuah nisan.

"Yah, semoga pengorbanan arwah ayah kita bisa diterima di sisi dewa Jashin, dewa sesatnya itu…" Ujar Bellarossa sambil memeluk nisan yang bertuliskan 'Thomas bin abu rokok'.

Mereka terdiam sebentar untuk mengenang jasa-jasa ayah mereka sebelum…

"Terus, setelah ayah… siapa yang mau jadi korban?" Tanya Isabella, memecah keheningan.

Mereka pun terdiam lagi sampai…

"Lo!" Teriak mereka kompak sambil menunjuk satu sama lainnya.

"Kok gue?! Enak aja, Lo!" Teriak mereka lagi, dua-duanya sama-sama tidak punya niat untuk mengalah.

"Lo harus ngalah dong sama kakak lo!"

"Ada juga, kakak kali yang harus ngalah sama adiknya! Kok malah kebalik sih?!"

"Apa?!"

"Gak ada siaran ulang, hiu tengik!"

"Apa lo bilang, teroris kesiangan?!"

Setelah beberapa kali berdebat, saling cakar, berguling-guling, bercanda tawa(?) namun masih belum juga menemui kesepakatan, akhirnya mereka pun memilih jalan tengah,

"Belle!!!" Seru mereka kompak lalu ber-high five bersama.

"Kalo kita bisa bikin dia pulang ke sini, pasti utang kita bisa lunas dan kita berdua gak bakal jadi mangsa empuk buat si oro-pedo!" Seru Bellarossa sambil terus berjoget ria, tidak memperdulikan wajah pengen muntah adiknya.

"Tapi, gimana caranya kak? Gak mungkin dia mau pulang ke sini lagi! Dia kan udah hidup bahagia di mansion mewah itu!" Seru Isabella berusaha untuk tidak muntah melihat kelakuan kakaknya itu.

"Tenang aja! Kakak punya ide kok!" Seru Bellarossa dengan kepedean yang bahkan bisa menyaingi kepedean America atau Prussia dari Hetalia sekalipun.

"Yah… semoga aja kali ini kita tidak berakhir tragis…" Gumam Isabella, sama sekali gak yakin kalau otak kakaknya yang agak (sangat) bodoh itu bisa memikirkan rencana yang brilliant untuk menyelamatkan nyawa mereka.

Sementara itu, Belle…

"HUACHUU!" Bersin Belle. Tepat di wajah Beast dan Tanaka yang sedang berdiri di depannya.

'_Kayaknya ada orang kaya yang lagi ngomongin gue nih! _– Gak mungkin!! –_ Apa penagih utang ya?' _ Batinnya. Sama sekali gak memperdulikan Beast yang telah megap-megap di depannya.

"BWUAH!! APA-APAAN SIH LO?! GAK SOPAN BANGET!!!" Protes Beast. Berusaha memeperkan ingus Belle yang ada di mukanya ke baju Tanaka.

"Hah, walaupun anehnya minta ampun., di saat-saat begini gue bersyukur didesain pake topeng sama bang Masashi!" Gumam Tanaka lega. Namun, berubah panic saat melihat majikannya berusaha memeperkan wajah belepotannya itu ke bajunya, "Wua! Beast-san! Jangan meper ke Tanaka dong! Baju Tanaka mahal tahu! 10ribu dapet 12!" Protes Tanaka, mencoba menjauh dari Beast.

"Mahal dari jamban! Lagian itu kan property boleh ngutangnya si Author! Sini lo! Jangan kabur!" Protes Beast, mengejar Tanaka keliling meja makan ala Tom and Jerry.

"Ya, ya whateverlah! Aku makan duluan ya!" Seru Belle sambil dengan santainya duduk di salah satu kursi dan mulai memakan hidangan yang disajikan oleh Tanaka.

"Woi! Enak banget lo! Udah kaya rumah sendiri aja! Emang lo pikir ini salah siapa hah?!" Teriak Beast pada Belle sambil membersihkan mukanya dengan kain kafan, nggak deh, kain lap.

"Ya salah Author lah! Nyam nyam. Kan dia yang buat ini fic nggak jelas!" Seru Belle yang masih terus makan dengan lahap tanpa rasa berdosa. Tidak memperdulikan Beast yang langsung mengambil celurit dan bersiap memutilasinya.

"LO! Tanaka, minggir lo! Biar gue jadiin dia makan malem gue!" Seru Beast, berusaha menyingkirkan Tanaka yang menghalanginya untuk melakukan perbuatan criminal.

"Wa! Eling Beast-san! Eling! Kalo dibunuh sekarang, kutukan Beast-san gak bakal bisa ilang!" Seru Tanaka berusaha menenangkan Beast. Tapi, langsung diam saat menyadari bahwa ia mengatakan sesuatu yang seharusnya tak ia katakan.

"Ssst! Dasar bego! Gimana kalo nanti dia jadi penasaran?!"

"Kutukan? Hmm, whatever lah! Emang gue pikirin! Enak juga nih daging! Daging apaan nih?" Tanya Belle pada Tanaka.

"Ada ya Heroine yang sifatnya cuek bebek kaya gini?" Gumam Beast, menghela napas.

"Oh itu? Itu daging tukang kebun tetangga sebelah! Tadinya sih Tanaka mau beli daging kuda nil, tapi dagingnya udah abis! Jadi Tanaka pake yang ada aja deh! Enak kan?" Jawab Tanaka dengan polosnya, tidak memperdulikan wajah Belle yang langsung berubah warna jadi hijau tosca – dikira cat tembok?! - setelah mendengar jawabannya.

'_Daging manusia buat gantiin daging kuda nil?! Dasar pelayan gila!!' _Batin Belle. Namun, tetap tidak memuntahkan makanan laknat itu gara-gara mubazir. – (Narator: *Ill feel* "Justru lo yang lebih gila, medit!!") -

"Oi, Tanaka! Kalo kamu masak daging manusia kaya gini, aku jadi gak bisa makan kan! Gimana sih?!" Bentak Beast.

"Oh iya ya! Beast-san kan udah gak boleh makan itu lagi ya? Tapi Beast-san bisa makan kulitnya kan?" Saran Tanaka, sambil mengambil kulit manusia mentah dari dalam dapur -YAIKS!!!-

'_Huek! Siapa sih yang mau makan kaya gituan selain Sumanto sama kekasihnya si Zetsumanto itu?!' _Batin Belle. Mukanya lagi-lagi berubah warna menjadi polkadot. – (Belle: *sewot* "Sekalian aja abis ini lo bilang muka gue berubah jadi pelangi!" Narator: "Ehehe, niatnya emang gitusih!") -

"Oh, iya ya! Ahahaha!" Ucap Beast sambil mengambil sepotong kulit dan memakannya.

'_Ralat! Di depan gue ada satu orang sarap yang mau makan!! Ampun deh! Kok nih fic jadi kaya acara fear factor gini sih?!'_

"Belle-chan? Kok gak dimakan? Masakan Tanaka gak enak ya?" Tanya Tanaka dengan ekspresi sesedih mungkin. Walaupun gak bakal ada yang ngeliat gara-gara dia pake topeng gitu sih. Yah, hanya tuhan yang tahu… - (Readers: *Nimpukin Author* "Apa sih?! Gajhe deh lo!") -

"Yah, enak sih… - Sekarang siapa cobayang kanibal?! – Tapi siapa coba yang mau makan kaya ginian?" Jawab Belle, memasang ekspresi sejijik mungkin. – ( Narator: *pasang tampang lebay* "Please deh, Bel! Tanpa harus masang tampang jijik, muka lo emang udah menjijikan dari sananya kok!" *Narator dimakan Belle*) –

"Aku mau kok! Dan tadi juga kamu makan kan?" Kata Beast, masih terus mengunyah makanan tak layak makan itu layaknya makanan itu layak dimakan.

"Ukh… jangan ingetin gue…"

"Tapi, untuk makan malam hari ini, Tanaka Cuma punya daging ini! Kalo Belle-chan mau makan yang laen, kamu harus beli di warteg deket kuburan Jerman sana! Dan makanan di sana nggak murah lo!" Jelas Tanaka yang langsung membuat Belle terdiam. Otak meditnya berfikir keras.

Kira-kira inilah yang ada dalam pikirannya…

**Rumus Hukum medit by Belle alfa edison**

Persamaan A) Harus beli=Keluar duit

Persamaan B) Nggak murah=mahal

Mencari kerugian:

Persamaan A+B) Keluar duit + mahal = _**Tekor Bin melarat**_

Setelah menemukan jawaban dari Teori nista buatannya sendiri, Belle pun langsung berteriak, "SELAMAT MAKAN!!" dan melahap semua makanan nista yang ada di meja.

'_Yah… semoga aja nih orang yang gue makan gak kudisan, kalo nggak mahal nih biaya ke rumah sakitnya!' _Pikirnya. Dasar mahkluk sarap!

Dan Belle pun melewati malam itu dengan santai tanpa memikirkan bahwa esok, nasib sial akan menanti dirinya…

**(A/N : Sebenarnya saya pengennya chapter ini cukup sampai di sini aja. Tapi, karena saya udah ngaret update… lanjut dong! kemon kang~!)**

Esoknya…

"Kamyu kamyu kamyu laghi~! Rindyu rindyu rindyu laghi~! Ikh~ Sebel~!" Terdengar suara fals nan alay milik Belle dari arah kamar mandi. Ia sedang bersalto(?!) dan berjoget ria di dalam kamar mandi sambil memakai sabun.

**- (Belle: "Lho?! Kok lo tau sih gue lagi ngapain?! Lo ngintip gue ya?! Dasar mata keranjang! Hidung belang!" *namparin Narator* Narator: *sewot* "Yeeh! Siapa juga yang mau ngintipin lo! Itu kan emang tugas narator buat memberikan penjelasan buat pembaca!" Author: *grin* "Tapi intinya lo tetep ngintip dia kan?" Narator: "Ukh…" *Narator tepar digebukin massa*) -**

"Belle-chan! Ada tamu buat kamu tuh!" Seru Tanaka, kali ini dari dalam bak mandi.

"Gyaa! Kok lo bisa muncul dari situ?! Lagian… tamu buatku? Siapa lagi tuh? Kalo itu Rentenir, lintah darat, tukang tagih utang, tukang minta-minta, tukang es krim, atau tukang sol sepatu, mendingan usir aja deh!"

"Eh, bukan semuanya kok! Yang dateng tuh tukang sampah! Udah ya, Tanaka mau ikut rapat butler se-kota jamban dulu ya! Nanti telat nih, udah ditungguin sama yayang Sukarni soalnya! Bye~!" Kata Tanaka sebelum menghilang dengan misterius – halah! –

'_Ngapain tukang sampah nyariin gue?'_ Batin Belle kebingungan sambil bergegas memakai bajunya dan berlari ke pintu mansion untuk membukanya. Dan benar saja, ada seorang tukang sampah di sana.

"So? Kamu ada urusan apa nyariin aku? Kamu bukan penagih utang yang nyamar jadi tukang sampah kan? Soalnya kalo iya, dijamin pas pulang nati lo pasti udah tinggal nama!" Kata Belle, sambil mengacungkan golok ke lehernya tuh tukang sampah.

"Da-damai coy! Peace! Gue bukan rentenir kok! Gue ini cuma sekedar tukang sampah keturunan darah murni! – lo kira vampire apa ada darah murninya segala?! - Gue mau ngasih ini ke lo!" Ujar Tukang sampah itu sambil mengeluarkan sepucuk surat dari dalam gerobak sampahnya – surat ditaro dalem gerobak sampah?! WTF?! –

"Lo… Ngasih surat cinta buat gue?" Gumam Belle sambil terus memperhatikan surat yang dibawa tukang sampah itu.

'_Amit-amit deh gue ngasih surat cinta buat banci macem lo! Kalo gue gak digosok pake kain sutera juga- ee… maksud gue, kalo gue gak disogok pake ayam goreng tulang lunak dan sapi lada hitam juga mana mau gue nganterin surat ini!' _Batin si tukang sampah. Gak berani ngomong langsung demi keselamatan jiwa dan mentalnya.

"Bukan tau! Itu tuh surat dari kakak-kakak lo! Gue cuma disuruh nganterin doang!" Ujar si tukang sampah. – (Readers: "Emang sejak kapan tukang sampah nganterin surat?") –

"Hah?! Serius deh! Ngirim surat pake tukang sampah?! Emang mereka gak bisa nyewa jasa TIKI apa?! – bukan bermaksud promosi lho! – Lagian teknologi kan udah maju! Hari gini gitu, masa masih pake surat! Kirim e-mail kek, sms kek!" Jelas Belle. Tampangnya udah kaya orang yang lagi orasi promosi hp aja tuh!

"Emang lo punya hp?" Pertanyaan si tukang sampah membuat Belle terdiam.

"…Enggak"

'_TOLOL!'_

"Ee… ya udahlah, karena tugas gue udah selesai gue mau kerja dulu ya!" Seru si tukang sampah sebelum beranjak pergi membawa gerobak sampah kesayangannya.

"Apaan ya isinya?" Gumam Belle sambil membuka surat yang ada di tangannya.

**Isi surat Belle:**

_Dear, Belle_

_SOS! EMERGENCY! Kemarin Oro-pedo dateng dan sekarang Ayah jadi sakit jiwa! Dia gak berhenti kejang-kejang! Kamu harus segera pulang! Katanya ayah, kalo dia gak ngeliat muka medit kamu sekarang juga, dia bakal mati mengenaskan! Terus ayah juga bilang kalo ayah udah nemuin brankas tersembunyi yang kamu sembunyiin dalem jamban lho! Please, cepet pulang! Nyawa ayah dipertaruhkan!_

_With love,_

_Kakak-kakakmu yang keren-keren_

Setelah membaca surat dari kakak-kakaknya itu, Belle pun langsung masuk ke dalam mansion dan berjalan ke kamar Beast, "BEAST!!! AKU MAU NGOMONG!" Teriak Belle sambil mendobrak masuk ke kamar Beast yang sedang bermesraan dengan tanaman bonsainya itu.

"Wua! Kok lo seenaknya masuk ke sini sih?! Udah muka lo kaya orang yang abis kecurian lagi! Mau gue makan lo ya?!" Protes Beast pada Belle yang telah menggangu saat-saat romantis miliknya.

"Aku mau pulang!!" Pekik Belle.

"Hah?! Kenapa?!" Tanya Beast bingung karena gak ada duit gak ada tukang kredit(?), si Belle tiba-tiba minta pulang.

'_Apa jangan-jangan dia tau ya kalo gue berniat buruk sama dia?!'_ Batin Beast panik

"Nih, baca surat dari kakak-kakakku!" Ujar Belle, memberikan surat dari kakaknya ke Beast. Beast pun membaca surat itu…

"Udah tau kan, kenapa aku mau pulang?" Tanya Belle pada Beast yang telah selesai membaca surat miliknya.

"Ya ampun… aku gak nyangka kalo kamu itu berbakti sama orang tua… Ya udah deh, kamu boleh pulang! Tapi Cuma 3 hari lho ya! Kalo nggak, lo bakal gue makan nanti!" Ujar Beast.

'_Bukannya kalo gue balik tepat waktu juga lo bakal tetep makan gue ya?'_ Batin Belle.

"Ya udah deh, kalo gitu, aku pulang dulu ya!" Seru Belle sebelum beranjak pergi dari mansion Beast. Tidak memberitahu Beast bahwa sebenarnya yang ia khawatirkan bukanlah ayahnya melainkan brankas miliknya yang ditemukan sang ayah. Dasar anak medit durhaka!

'Brankas sayang~! Bertahanlah~! Mama akan menyelamatkanmu dari tangan bejat ayah sekarang~! Wait for me bibeh!!' Batin Belle sambil terus melesat menuju kediamannya nun jauh di sana – halah! –

Sementara itu, di suatu kapal pesiar mewah bernama Titanus…

"Muahahaha! Sawah ini telah kubajak!" Teriak seorang laki-laki yang berpenampilan ala perampok, eh… perompak sambil menginjak-nginjak seorang laki-laki yang dari pakaiannya diketahui adalah seorang kapten kapal.

"Woi, Kapten! Bukan sawah, Ten! Kapal!" Seru salah seorang anak buah orang yang dipanggil kapten tadi. Yah, sebut saja namanya Ojan…

"Ten, ten! Lo kira gue Ten-ten?! Lagian, sawah sama kapal beda-beda dikit lah!" Balas si kapten, gak mau kalah.

'_Beda dikit dari Hongkong! Gak lulus SD berapa taun sih nih orang?!'_ Batin si Ojan.

"Woi, sa-sarap! Si-siapa sih lo?!" Kata si kapten kapal yang daritadi diinjak oleh si kapten perompak dengan tergagap-gagap. Siapa coba yang gak tergagap-gagap kalau dijejelin sepatu boots yang gak dicuci-cuci sampai 3 tahun lamanya?!

"OMG! Masa lo gak tau siapa gue?! Denger ya! Kalo bisa, catet sekalian! Gue Jack separo! Bukan setengah, bukan juga sebagian! Perompak terganteng seantero Jamban city! Muahahaha!" Jelas Jack, si kapten perompak lebay, sambil tertawa laknat.

"Te-terus mau lo apa ke sini?" Tanya si kapten kapal lagi, membuat Jack terdiam.

"Justru itu gue lupa gue mau ngapain ke sini!" Jawab Jack sambil garuk-garuk kepala, membuat si kapten bersweatdrop ria.

"Kapten! Nenek-nenek lagi boker juga tau kali kalo perompak tuh kerjaannya ngebajak kapal! Cari harta karun gitu!" Ujar anak buah Jack lainnya yang diketahui bernama Uri itu.

"Oh, iya ya! Ahahaha!" Jawab Jack sambil masih terus menggaruk kepalanya yang emang gatel gara-gara banyak ketombenya itu.

"Kok bisa-bisanya sih kita punya kapten sarap kaya dia?" Bisik Ojan ke Uri.

"Au, azab illahi kali!" Jawab Uri, masih berbisik.

"Nah, sekarang! Serahin kapal lo ke gue!" Perintah Jack sambil mengacungkan pedangnya ke kapten malang itu.

"Dengan ini, gue bakal merebut one piece dari si kanibal Beast sialan itu! Tunggu kedatangan gue, Beast!" Seru Jack sambil mengepalkan tangannya ke udara.

**Kira-kira bagaimanakah kelanjutan cerita The beast and the beast yang semakin lama semakin tidak jelas ini?! Nantikan kelanjutan kisahnya di chapter 4c ya!**

**~TBC~ **

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~O~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Author: **(tepar di jamban) "Finally it's over!"

**Hana:** (nyikut Author) "Over dari Hongkong! Apa-apaan tuh ada Jack separo sama Titanus segala di sini?!"

**Author:** "Ya… biar tambah gokil aja gitu! Oh, ya Readers! Sebenarnya ide Jack separo sama Titanus itu diambil dari drama yang saya pentaskan di sekolah lho! Sumpah, jadinya lebay banget!" (promosi nih ceritanya!)

**Hana:** (sigh) "Halah, apa sih yang gak lebay kalo berhubungan sama lo?!"

**Author:** "Oh, ya! Di chapter yang lalu dan sekarang, saya memang sengaja belum memasukkan Ita-put, Konan sama Sasori, karena mereka akan muncul di chapter 4C! Dan Buat yang menanyakan apakah saya anggota Akai Tsuki, jawabannya adalah ya! Saya yang jadi Konan dan Russia di sana! Dan saya juga mau berterima kasih buat semua anggota Akai alias **Kumohira Thobari Durrandal, Finnlovevodka/FINNruleTHEworld, Velonica, Okane=Money=Duit=Kakuzu, Hichigo Shirosaki**, **Kamui Shiro**, **Tsukishiro^^**, dan **Chibi-tan**, yang telah meluangkan waktunya untuk mereview fic gajhe ini! I love you all~! Tidak lupa juga untuk semua readers lain yang telah mau mereview atau setidaknya membaca fic saya^^! Terus dukung saya ya! Sampai jumpa di update-an berikutnya! Do Svidaniya~!" 

**Special thanks for:**

_**Kumohira Thobari Durrandal, Finnlovevodka/FINNruleTHEworld, Velonica, Okane=Money=Duit=Kakuzu, Hichigo Shirosaki, Kamui Shiro, Tsukishiro^^, Chibi-tan, Kirazu Haruka, Miku-chi~, L changes the world!!!, xxx Cross D Yukito xxx, sasutennaru, Uchiha Ry-chan, Kyuuichi Azurin, Romantica Lovers!, Aglaea Dhichan, lana kazamasa, Moonlight ravens, Kimi-chan, Sou-chan, Matur Nuhun!, Goodxboy=Tobi, Haibara kawaii, ~Fujoshi~, Uchiha Nirmala-chan, nasakelova, kazuka-rizu ichirunatsu23, SasuNaruIsLove!!, Monkey D orang utan, Amu-chi, Little Devil-kun, Douwata is in the air~, Badboy sheva, Sessio Momo, JermanxItaly, 4clover, Hikaru Kitazawa, NaruNarurin, Eikaru Mercado, TurQuoise Sky, tensh_kyuubi, Rozen, Sellena, Asuka Hitsugaya, khekhekhe, Hizuoka kanami, YURI-chan, Asuka Hitsugaya, , aikocchi**_

**Mind to review again?**


End file.
